Naruto Prodigio
by BlackOverPower
Summary: -En la prueba casi matan a Naruto con el jutsu de Sasuke o la selección de Sakura entre el y Sasuke -Sasuke nunca despierta el Sharingan y tiene un sello anticonceptivo que le impide procrear. -Naruto conoce a Kyubi, Naruto X Harem Fem. Kyubi -Sasuke golpeado posible Sakura también (aun pensadolo) - Escrito Novato
1. V2: Un camino diferente

En la prueba para ser genin Sasuke casi mata a Naruto con su bola de fuego para atacar a Kakashi, Sakura duda un poco en lo que saca el kunai para matar a Naruto que está atado en el tronco y Kakashi le dice que se ara otra prueba mañana después de decirle su dicho.

* * *

Después de todo eso Naruto se va a su departamento a pensar en lo que sin saberlo le empiezan a caer lágrimas en los ojos

"En verdad Sasuke y Sakura lo matarían para pasar"

**Flashback**

Kakashi "! Sakura mata a Naruto o Sasuke Morirá ¡"

En lo que nos dejó a todos conmocionado por ello, Sakura poco a poco empezó a sacar el Kunai en lo que lloraba, pensando que iba a pelear con Kakashi pero no se voltio contra mi hasta lista para cargas hasta…

Kakashi "¿Lo veis? Si un rehén es tomado debes tomar duras elecciones y alguien morirá"

**Fin FB**

"Tal vez si no estoy hecho para ser ninja"

En lo que miraba Hitai-ate de Iruka-sensei le dio al pasar su examen

"Perdón Iruka-sensei no pude cumplir mi promesa"

Con eso se acurruca para dormir en lo que sostiene su Hitai-ate antes de regresarlo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una alcantarilla con varios tubos y el agua hasta los talones sin saber cómo llego. Escucho una voz que lo llamaba como no sabía qué hacer y por su propia curiosidad fue a dónde provenía la voz.

Después de varias vueltas llego frente a una gran jaula con un papel con el kanji sello en él. Trato de mirar a través de los barrotes pero estaba todo oscuro hasta que apareció un gran par de ojos rojo y una gran sonrisa dentuda.

? "Así que Mi carcelero por fin vino a verme"

Naruto "¡Haaa! quien eres, que hago aquí, como llegue" en lo que temblaba un poco de miedo y señalándolo con el dedo.

Kyubi "Jajaja yo soy el Kyūbi no Yōko" lo dice en lo que revela todo su cuerpo

Al enterrarse de Kyubi empieza a mirar por doquier en busca de algo.

Kyubi "Que buscas mocoso"

Naruto "No me llames mocoso donde están tus montañas y torbellinos" lo dice en lo que hace un puchero

El Kyubi sorprendido por lo que dice alzando una ceja en lo pregunta "¿Por qué tendría montañas y torbellinos?"

"¿No eres el Kyubi el que puede construir montañas y torbellinos con un movimiento de su mano?" Lo dice mientras mueve a un lado su cabeza, provocando que el Kyubi caiga por la pregunta.

"Quien te dijo esa mentira" pregunta con un aura intimidante y una vena palpitante en su frente.

"Todo el mundo lo dice aunque también dice que eres un demonio sin emociones pero parece que todo es falso"

EL Kyubi se sienta en lo que empieza a comprender que el mocoso escucho mal pero "¿Mocoso no me tiene miedo?"

"Porque te tendría no me has hecho nada y es raro hablar con alguien si los ojos de odio asía ti"

Kyubi "Pero yo soy la razón de tu sufrimiento, al matarte seria libre, soy un ser de maldad e ira"

Naruto murmura algo de constructor pensando que le Kyubi no lo escucho.

Kyubi "No construyo, destruyo" al escuchar su murmullo.

Naruto "¿Pero no construirte esta jaula y el drenaje? Aunque se puede ver que solo te esforzarte con la jaula" en lo que mira los goteos de los tubos.

Kyubi "No lo hago, la jaula es el sello en tu estomago por el cuarto y el drenaje es tu paisaje mental"

Naruto "Que es un paisaje mental, como una jaula se construye con sellos y si este es mi estómago como entre"

Kyubi "! Hasta ahora lo preguntas ¡ No deberías haberlo dicho antes"

Naruto "Pues con un gran zorro constructor presente se te van algunas cosas"

Kyubi "Es suficiente no soy constructor y si lo dices de nuevo lo pagaras, estamos dentro de ti pero a la vez estas afuera y el paisaje mental es como entrar en tu mente"

Naruto "Como estoy o no estoy dentro o fuera y como entre ahora"

Kyubi "Ahh es muy complicado para que entiendas lo dejemos así y como entraste es porque tu mente no está estable que digamos por lo que te trajo aquí" -Después de muchos intentos por fin logre contactarnos más seguro fue por el gran impacto psicológico que tuvo-

Naruto "Ok, ¿Pero por qué un drenaje es mi mente no puede ser otra cosa mejor?"

Kyubi "Es tu mente así que piensa en otra cosa, preferible un bosque y trata de quitarme esta jaula"

Naruto "Jamás para que salgas y me mates en lo que destruyes a todos" grito con los brazos cruzados

Kyubi "No te preocupes mocoso no se deshará el sello solo cambiara"

Naruto "Como sé que no me mientes como los otros" en lo que se relaja un poco pero mantiene la mirada.

Kyubi "Soy el gran Kyubi el más fuerte de los Bijuu no tengo necesidad de mentirte"

Naruto "No me convences"

Kyubi "Está bien que quiere para creerme"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Habla de una vez" Grita enojado de esperar.

"Si no miente, se mi amigo y lo haré" lo dice mientras se acerca a la jaula en lo que extendiendo una mano.

El Kyubi se sorprende de su solicitud y más al ver que se acerca lo suficiente como para matarlo lo intriga por lo que reflexionas sabiendo sobre su vida a través del sello vio los que le hicieron a él y sabía que aunque no lo muestre con su máscara siempre sonriente en el fondo lo que más anhela es tener una familia, un entidad en quien confiar, creer y sobretodo estar a su lado siempre, ya que hasta el Hokage lo veía con cautela a veces en lo que su sensei nota su mirada que le da su apoyo verbal pero en su mirada se nota que nunca le creyó con un poco de miedo existente, sabiendo que le debe por lo que sufrió por su culpa decidió darle una oportunidad sino simple morían y aparecerá después.

Al ver lo callado de Kyubi, Naruto empezó a bajar la mano pensando que ni el Kyubi quería ser su amigo hasta que vio una garra que se acercaba a su mano alegrándolo enormemente.

Sonriendo agarro la garra pensando que por fin tendría alguien a su lado o dentro dependiendo de cómo lo pienses pero ya no estaría solo otra vez.

Al ver sonriendo al niño sin su máscara y de todo corazón le recordó a su tío, pensando que tal vez no sería tan mala idea aceptarlo.

Kyubi "Bueno mocoso ahora somos amigos puedes cambiar el lugar y sácame de esta jaula" en lo que recupera su garra.

Naruto "Está bien" lo dice dándole un pulgar arriba.

Sentado en espera el Kyubi solo mira a Naruto es su pose.

…..-_-

"Y qué esperas" le grita

"Eto como lo hago" Terminado de habla sintió un temblor al ver el Kyubi caer.

"Ahh cierra tus ojos y trata de pensar en un bosque con animales pasando así como un claro y un lago sin ninguna jaula" Dijo con cansancio y un poco de exasperación.

"Ok" Respondió antes de cerrar los ojos en lo que imagino uno de los bosque en el que entrenaba así como algunos animales y el lago donde cayó en la prueba solo que más grandes con peces.

Al abrir los ojos presencia el gran cambio de lo que fue una alcantarilla con fugas al paisaje que imagino para notar que el Kyubi no solo está fuera de la jaula sino que ahora tiene un colla en el cuello.

Naruto "Yatta soy increíble" en lo que brinca y lleva un puño al aire en señal de victoria.

Después de calmarse un poco termina hablando con el Kyubi del porqué del ataque y como termino dentro de él, en lo que le responde que fue controlado por un individuo para atacar Konoha contra su voluntad en lo que él solo quería libertad, su legado siendo hijo de héroes y su muerte por su parte gracias a que el individuo quiso tomarlo otra vez pero solo logro controlarlo para matar a sus padres ya que la barrera de su madre no lo dejaba tomar el control completo para ser sellado de nuevo.

Espero el enojo de Naruto sabiendo que está manchado con la sangre de sus padre solo para verlo llorar y decirle que lo perdona ya que no fue su culpa que a su vez provoco un gran dolor en el pecho de Kyubi que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y un gran alivio de no tener su odio jurando protegerlo ahora que ya se pueden comunicar.

Pasando eso toda la plática fue alegre ya que le conto lo que sabía de sus padres hasta que el Kyubi le dijo el motivo principal del porque lo llamo.

Kyubi "Bueno mocoso te traje principalmente para decirte que no dejes de ser shinobi sino lo lamentaras y no quiero un debilucho como contenedor" Tratando de decirlo con un voz neutra ya que no se siente bien insultarlo pero siendo el Kyubi tiene que mantener su imagen.

Naruto "Pero como si hasta mi equipo me odian y me dice que soy un estorbo" con una cara triste.

Kyubi "jajaja ahí es donde te equivocas, dime un estorbo quien fue el que venció a un genin veterano con un jutsu recién aprendido"

Naruto "No" lo dice algo más animado.

Kyubi "Crees que el mocoso culo de pato podría u otro estudiante de la escuela"

Naruto "! Claro que no ¡ Seria cortado para la cena, pero aun así me odian y no puedo decirle porque jiji lo prohíbe"

Kyubi "Exacto ello te odian y no dudarían en dañarte para obtener beneficios por lo que no son compañeros, los compañeros se ayudan mutuamente y no te apuñalan por la espalda, así que mejor abandónalos"

"Pero Kakashi-sensei dice que los que abandonan a su equipo son peor que basura no quiero eso"

"E irte de regreso a la academia no es lo mismo"

Naruto "Bueno eso" trata de responderle pero nota que es verdad por lo que empieza a deprimirse por ello.

"Ahora no te sientas mal por ello si fueran compañero no te hubieran tratado de matarte así que ellos fueron lo que te abandonaron primero, así que ve a buscar otro equipo"

"Pero ya se formaron el equipo y sino no entro, me regresaran a la academia otra vez y seguiré igual sin nadie me entrena" lo dice algo animado al comienzo para estar triste después.

"Pues es mejor que regreses a la academia a estar con ellos ya que trataron de matarte por solo una prueba no querrás saber qué sucederá sin en una misión tiene que sacrificar a alguien"

"Pero Kakashi no los dejaría" replica sin notar que ya no lo llama sensei.

"Tal vez el no pero no les haría nada por intentarlo solo una llamada de atención y no siempre estará Kakashi contigo en esas decisiones, hasta demás se nota que prefiere al pelo de pato que a ti o la chillona"

"Pero si regreso como me hago más fuerte para ser Hokage y así no cumpliré mi palabra sin un sensei para enseñarme"

"Ahí es donde entro yo, seré tu sensei en lo que te gradúas de nuevo pero dime en verdad quieres ser Hokage para la gente que te trato así y casi te mata varias veces"

"Si ya que así me respetaran y se arrepentirá de lo que me hicieron"

"Tonto no te hagas ilusiones despierta aunque obtengas el lugar te reconocerán pero no confiaran en ti y esperaran una situación en que te puedan matar sin que puedas defenderte así como tus compañeros, no te creo porque sé que al igual que yo tú también lo has pensando y tenido pesadillas que te ocurre eso siendo Hokage para morir por alguien que confías o no"

"Puede que suceda pero no me rendiré los are arrepentirse de cómo me tratan" en lo que grita con gran resolución.

"no lo creo saber que es un sueño casi imposible o más bien puede que te perdones pero tú no ya que aún los odiaras por lo que te hacen aun cuando no quieres admitirlo"

"Pero si sigo puedo lograrlo y es mentira no los odio" lo dice un poco vacilante.

"Hasta cuando seguirás soñando como un niño quieres ser ninja no así que míralos nadie quiere que seas Hokage, así que renuncia a ello hay otro métodos yo te los diré y te guiare a ello, pero lo más importante deja de esconder que no los odias ya que si lo sigues guardando un día te quebraras e iras por un camino oscuro eso no es lo que querían tu padres así que no falles como lo hizo tu aldea a su memoria"

Naruto "Pero dijiste que te sellaron en mi para que haga grandes cosas así que que mejor que ser el Hokage para ello"

Kyubi "Si puede que sea una manera pero no la única, ahora recuerda esto muy bien yo sé que los odias ahora más que antes ya que sabes la razón y como machacaron los deseos de tu padres sé que quieres vengarte pero tiene miedo de que te vuelvas lo que te dicen pues escucha ¡no solo te convertirás en un demonio por defenderte sino que le estas dando su merecido como la persona que eres! Pero recuerda que no involucres a inocentes en ello ya que hay si serás un demonio"

Naruto se queda quieto en lo que baja su cabeza para que su pelo cubriera sus ojos que empiezan a humedecerse tratando de contenerse hasta que ve una luz roja y después siente un abrazo. Al levantar su cabeza se topa con una mujer con cabello rojo con colas atrás con sus brazos envolviéndolo.

"Está bien déjalo salir estoy contigo ahora y siempre" Esa simple palabras provoca que Naruto la abrace en lo que llora hasta cansarse y dormir.

En la mañana decide seguir siendo un ninja en lo que deja de querer ser un Hokage y según Kurami si ella le dijo su nombre después de sorprenderse al saber que era una mujer, le conto que es mejor recrear su clan materno pero no le dice como solo le dice que primero se vuelva fuerte antes de decirlo lo demás.

Así decide ir con el Hokage temprano para decirle que prefiere volver a la academia a ser equipo con Sasuke e Sakura provocando que el Hokage se sorprenda pero al contarle lo que sucedió ayer aceptar que tal vez sea lo mejor.

Para después mandar un clon de sobra a donde Kakashi para después darle el papel de Hokage sobre su reingreso a la academia. En lo que se prepara para encontrase con Iruka-sensei y decirle su decisión.

Pero en lo que va pensando cómo decirle choca con una mujer.

"Perdón señorita no estaba prestando atención" lo dice en lo que levanta para ver a la que la mujer de pelo morado con poca ropa se queda mirando a un lugar sin impórtale todo los demás, siguiendo su mirada ve un monto de dangos tirados.

En lo que observa a la mujer ver los dangos como si el significado del mundo estuviera hay en lo que él intenta descubrir por qué se interesa por los dangos tirados siente una ráfaga de aire para luego sentir alguien que le agarra su brazo para doblarlo y tirarlo.

"Maldito mocoso sabes lo que hiciste" le dice la señora encima de él sintiendo su suave trasero en su espalda -espera no es momento de pensar en eso-.

"Lo siento, te comprare otro perdón" lo medio grita al ver que el agarre crecía hasta que se detuvo.

"Está bien, vamos" le responde en lo arrastra a su tienda favorita aun aturdido por el rápido cambio de emoción de ella.

Después de 30 minutos, 5 minutos de viaje y 25 de pedidos de dango que desaparecen con rapidez.

"Etto será que podemos parar no creo que pueda pagar"

"Que dices mocoso apenas estamos comenzando y mira tú también acabaste los tuyo"

"Solo me diste uno y tu comiste lo demás, enserio no creo poder pagar más"

"Queee si tu tiraste los míos no te quejes"

"Pero apenas eran 5 y ya llevas comiendo más de 5 porciones con 4 dangos por pedido"

"Costo de envió y tus pagas seguro que tus padres te dieron más dinero no me mientas sé que a tu edad te miman mucho"

"No te miento y no tengo padres que me de dinero ya no" recordando cómo le Kyubi le dijo de su padres.

"Así que te portaste mal, quieres decir tus padre te castigaron no"

""No, no tengo y jiji me dejo de dar al salir de la academia" Lo dice con la mirada abajo.

Anko se queda mirándolo recordando lo difícil de ser no tener padres pero quien es su jiji para no darle dinero solo apenas saliendo de la academia.

"Está bien pide la cuenta" lo dice acabando los ultimo dango de forma lenta para prolongar el sabor

"Gracias, la cuenta por favor"

La señora le entrega la cuenta de forma rápida sin decir nada para regresar. Al ver el dinero sabe que va tener que comer de la caza en lo que le pedía consejos a Kurami al parecer para sobrevivir hasta volver a ser ninja.

Anko se intriga al ver la cara del niño viendo que tendrá dificultades por el pago pensado en que tal vez se pasó un poco hasta que ve su forma de contar su dinero de su rana? Para luego sacar mucho más de lo que debería era prácticamente el doble, ganándole la curiosidad agarra la factura para verse sorprendida por el precio escrito. Al ver que le están ganando la cara después de mucho tiempo se enoja por ello y más al ver al niño no enojar ni replicar es más lo ve como si fuera algo normal como cotidiano aun cuando en el menú está el precio verdadero.

"Oye mocoso sabes que estas pagando más"

"Está bien estoy acostumbrado no te preocupes" lo dice con una sonrisa falsa el cual le trae recuerdo de su niñez así como un enojo muy bien guardado.

Al ver a la camarera asentir como una afirmación por lo que dijo el niño y tratar de agarra el dinero no lo tolera y le clava un palo de dango a la camarera.

"¡Aaaah!" grita la camarera provocando a la gerente llegar con sus guardias para saber quién se atreve a actuar así en su establecimiento para sorprenderse a ver el causante de ello es una enojada Anko empujando más el palillo a la camarera en la mesa y provoca un cambia su comportamiento 180°.

"Esto Anko-san sucedió algo que no le gusto, puedo asegurar que los dangos puedo no les hemos cambiado la receta ni alterado o fue una que la camarera la ofendió" en lo que mira a los guardias quitándole el palo de dango a la mujer.

"No nada de eso Senko-san pero al parecer la cuenta no está bien" lo dice lanzándole al dueño desprevenido para que caiga sin poder atraparlo y verlo recogerlo rápidamente.

Al mirar lo numero se sorprende por la absurda cantidad para luego mirar enojado a la camarera "Suki me puedes decir el significado de esto" le dice de forma muy pero muy enojado no solo por el terror de Anko le puede hacer sino porque es una de sus mejores clientes.

La camarera entra lagrimas dice "Es por el demonio el pidió la cuenta así que tiene que pagar un extra por dejarlo entrar y por el peligro al negocio"

Senko oír lo que dice nota a Naruto en otra silla por lo que entiende y con una sonrisa "Ya vez Anko-san puede perdónala es porque el niño puede poner en peligro mi negocio solo por usted la dejamos entrar"

Naruto "Está bien Anko-san no pasa nada solo pagare y me iré" ya que sabe que aún es muy débil para lograr algún cambio si actúa por lo que mantiene su mascara.

Anko no puede creer lo que escucha que a un niño lo tratan como a un demonio en lo que lo mira abajo mientras se rascarse la cabeza con su sonrisa falsa provocando un gran enojo por sus absurdos comentario.

Antes de Naruto pudiera sacar el dinero de su rana, Anko se levantó agarrado el cuello a Senko en lo que liberaba su intento de matar provocando que varios se tensaran excepto Naruto.

"Ahora dime Senko, tu sabes lo que opino sobre el maltrato así que si no quieres que te muestre en que he estado trabajando últimamente puedes corregir tu error"

Asintiendo rápidamente en lo que trata de mantener sus pantalones secos se dirige a Suki "Suki rápido checa la cuenta creo que hubo un error en" lo dice medio gritando medio tartamudo lástima que no puedo acabar al sentir que se le apretaba más su cuello.

Anko "O si recuerda que también compensar el error puede dañar la reputación de esta tienda sino les damos un descuento al niño no crees" lo dice con una sonrisa de depredador

"Si si creo que un 25% de descue" siente que se le apretar mas el cuello "50%" y sigue hasta que no soporta y gritando dice "ES gratis" para que suelten su cuello y caiga.

"Ok niño vámonos tiene buena suerte en las tienda" dice Anko felicitando mentalmente por sus regateos inofensivos hasta que empieza a sentir un dolor en el cuello donde está la marca, por lo que termina por arrastra otra vez a Naruto para salir lo más rápido posible antes que empeoré el dolor.

Hasta que llega en la esquina y suelta a Naruto para preparar para irse hasta que siente que alguien le agarra su chaqueta para ver que es el niño solo que con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos pensando que lo asusto. Así que se prepara para sacarle la mano hasta que se detiene por lo que le dice.

"Porque" lo dice como un murmullo en lo que mantiene su la cabeza abajo que si no fuera por su entrenamiento no lo escucharía

Anko parpadea por la sorpresa y piensa que escucho mal "Que dijiste mocoso" trata de controlar su voz ya que empieza a dolerle más la marca.

"Porque me defendiste" lo dice un poco más fuerte.

"No pasa nada solo me enoja eso, pero no dejes que se suba la cabeza, no me gustan los debiluchos que no hacen nada para defenderse" lo dice apretando los dientes soportando el dolor.

"Gracias, pero si lo hiciera me pegarían y si me defiendo los anbus me detienen" lo dice apenas audible

"Porq" Se sorprende al saber la nueva información pero antes de saber más el dolor la caya provocando que caiga de rodillas.

"Está bien Anko-san!" se sorprende a verla caer sin razón

"Estoy bien niño solo vete" le dice en lo que trata de aguantar el dolor para no parecer débil ante otros sabiendo que la pueden dañar si lo muestra.

Naruto "Pero" se detiene ya que no tiene ni idea de que hacer.

"!Dije que te fueras¡" le grita ya que está empezando a perder el conocimiento y apoyándose en la pared

"No puedo, ya se traeré ayuda" se prepara para ir a buscar ayuda hasta que

"No, no traigas a nadie" junta todo lo que puede para decirle antes de caerse en la calle.

"Pero mira está muriendo necesita ayuda médi…"

No logra terminar ya que Anko le agarra por el cuello o trata en lo que lo mira con furia apretar los dientes y le dice "Nadie más" esperando su respuesta hasta que lo ve asentir pierde sus fuerzas para que se caiga el brazo que lo sostiene y pierda el conocimiento pero se nota que sigue sufriendo.

Al verla caerse por instinto la sostenerla mientras piensa lo que le dijo.

-Que hago no quiere ayuda pero no puedo dejarla así que hago- en lo que piensa recuerda que ya no está solo.

'Kurami-chan no saber qué puedo hacer' trata de preguntarle a la única otra persona que le puede preguntar sin saber qué otra cosa hacer respetando su palabra.

'Siento un chakra que la anda contaminándola eso le está provocando parece que se alimenta de sus emociones para corromperla y si no lo detienes puede morir en breve o dañarla seriamente'

'Genial si saber que tiene saber cómo curarle verdad Kurami-chan eso de Chakra'

'Solo un maestro de sello puede sin arriesgar su vida'

'Pero como le hago dijo que no puedo llamar a nadie más ya que le di mi palabra y si pudiera donde puedo encontrar al maestro de no sé qué'

'Tranquilo mocoso también esta otra opción pero más doloroso para ambos'

'Kurami-chan, ella me ayudo de ellos sin preguntar, no me odia y es probable que su enojo fuera provocado por lo que me asían causando su estado, como podría dejarla sin hacer algo'

En el interior Kurami está sonriendo al ver el bondadoso corazón que tiene un con todo lo que han hecho aún lo mantiene para luego ponerse seria.

'Estas seguro una vez que lo hagas no podrás detenerte si no le causaras más daño o matarla en lo que ambos sentirán mucho dolos y es posibles que tengan problemas después aun cuando lo completen pero vivirá'

'No te preocupes puedo con eso dattebayo' lo dice con una mirada decidida en sus ojos (lástima que nadie lo ves)

'Ahh como quiera, sigue mis instrucciones y no cuestiones sino podría morir'

'Ok' lo dice al ver a Anko perdiendo color en la cara

'Primera quita la mano del cuello hay deber ver un sello'

Naruto procede a apoyar a Anko en la pared en lo que quita la mano del cuello con algo de fuerza hasta que lo logra. Y ves algo así como tres comas creando un círculo suponiendo que es el sello.

'Ya lo vi Kurami-chan'

'Ok aquí viene la parte difícil voy a liberar un poco de mi chakra que provocara un poco de dolor en tu cuerpo así que prepárate ya que tratare de evitar que se detecte para que no venga nadie que puede interferir en el tratamiento'

Al escuchar lo que le dice se le ocurre ponerse su diadema como última misión 'Está bien estoy preparado'

Al terminar de decirle siente un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo para después un poco de ardor pero apretando los puños lo soporta.

'Ok, ahora quiero que donde está el sello la muerdas'

'Entendi… queeee puedes repetirlo otra vez creo que escuche mal'

'No Naruto, quiero que la muerdas donde está el sello para así liberarla ya que el chakra que tiene es malvado pero nada como el mío por lo que tiene que entrar mi chakra en ella para atrapar todo el chakra invasor y eliminarlo por completo'

Vacilante pero decidido Naruto se acerca a Anko para acomodarse para morderla solo que se siente muy incómodo ya que no ha tenido mucho contacto físico (agradable) menos con mujeres, demonios ni siquiera ha besado ni en las mejillas menos morder a una chica en el cuello.

'!Naruto apúrate!' al escuchar el regaño de Kurami entra en razón y nota a Anko sangrar un poco en su boca, sabiendo que no hay opción la agarra en los brazos por si acaso para morderle en el cuello para luego sentir más dolor en su boca sabiendo que Kurami está mandando más chakra al ver como sea extendido desde su boca al cuerpo de Anko.

Lo que provoca que Anko se despertar desorbitada al sentir el gran ardor en su cuerpo y como tiene una ligera capa roja en su cuerpo para ver que se origina de su cuello o mejor dicho desde donde el niño la está mordiendo.

Recordando que la primera y única persona que le hizo eso fue su sensei como último experimento para luego deséchala como basura, provocando una reacción negativa ante ello para hacer lo que sea sin impórtale la razón siempre y cuando pueda evitar que sigan mordiéndola, terminando por zafarse del agarre de niño para poner sus mano en la cabeza que lo muerde para alejarla de ella con toda la fuerza que puede juntar en su estado.

Naruto sorprendido por lo rápido que se zafo y al vez que tratan de separarlo con una gran fuerza que lo desconcierta sabiendo que hace poco estaba muriendo no sabe que hacer.

'Detenla si te separa ahora morirá ya que se desestabilizo el sello pero aún tiene mi chakra en ella morirá por la pelea de ambos chakra, solo tiene que aguantar un poco más y destruiré lo que sea que quiere matarla y sacare mi chakra para acabar con esto' Claro que no le dice que es la parte más difícil porque tiene que mandar un estallido de chakra para destruirlo.

Al notar la gravedad de la situación pelea contra el empuje de Anko aunque se maldice por no pensarlo antes que esto podría pasar y no poder buscar algo para amárrala antes de comenzar esto poco a poco lo están empujando.

-Porque no me prepare antes ojala pudiera amarrarla para que fuera más fácil, no Anko no podía esperar lo suficiente como buscar algo, Naruto tu puedes eres la persona que tiene la confianza de mis padres no puedes rendirte por algo como esto-

Con la nueva convicción trata de zafarse de las manos de Anko aunque tenga que perder algunos mechones de pelo y uno que otro rasguño pero sigue manteniéndose junto aun cuando ella tenga más fuerza lo compensa con voluntad, sigue tan concentrado en evitar separarse que no registra en la espalda para ver como aparecen de unas cadenas que atrapan los brazos de Anko para salarlo fuera de su cabeza.

Anko al sentir unas restricciones en sus brazos entra en pánico tratando de zafarse sin éxito hasta que siente como algo dentro de ella es arrancado por la fuerza de su cuerpo para sentir misteriosamente un alivio de ello y caer desmallada por el dolor.

Sin saber el origen de las cadenas, Naruto siente un alivio momentáneo para sentir el gran ardor en su cuerpo, sabiendo que Kurami está por acabar el tratamiento lo soporta para que al acabar cae inconsciente por el desgaste. Lo que no supo es que Kurami no pudo mantener el ultimo estallido de chakra por lo que se sintió en todo el pueblo provocando un gran caos por el miedo de la naturaleza y familiaridad del chakra combinando con un poco de el de Anko.

Lo que provoca cierta reacción de una jonin de pelo negro con ojos rojos al identificar el chakra de su amiga.

**Espero que le agrade la actualización estaré haciendo eso con lo otros capítulos ya que me creo que hay partes incongruente entre capítulos o palabra mal escritas que pueden causas dudas mas adelantes.**


	2. Resultado 1

Kurenai estaba con su nuevo equipo de Genin que consta de Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame e Hinata Hyuga puliendo sus habilidades para quitar sus debilidades mostradas en la prueba de ayer hasta que de repente sintió una inquietante onda de chakra recordándole el desastre de 13 años pero lo peor fue que logro captar un pequeño rastro de un chakra que con todo corazón espero que no fuera de la persona que considero su segunda hermana. Por lo que sin decir nada fue lo más rápido posible a donde se originó sin pensar en su equipo paralizado por el chakra o el posible peligro del lugar a donde se dirigía.

Kakashi Hakate estaba pensando que tal vez era hora de ir a donde cito a su equipo para su segunda oportunidad para pasar hasta que vio el cielo y pensó que la paciencia es una virtud y sería conveniente pasar a darle sus respetos a sus amigos y maestros hasta que sintió la ola de chakra que reconocían por quitarle a su sensei por lo que guardo su libro favorito y fue directo a su origen.

(Kaka no sabe que Naruto es el hijo del cuarto, el por qué quien sabe es uno de los misterios así como el súper sigilo de Naruto aun estando casi por completo vestido de un Naranja).

El Hokage estaba sintiendo otra gran migraña por parte de las quejas del consejo por cómo no paso su prueba por el demonio, que el ciclope debe enseñarle y una voz muy chillona que debe casarse con su compañera de equipo para solidificarlo (adivinen quien XD). Estaba reconsiderando pagar a Iruka por su jutsu de cabeza a ver si funcionaba con ellos ya que rechazo la propuesta de ser su secretario.

Cuando por fin pensó que no podía ser peor siente la oleada de chakra que lo reconoce instantáneamente y está preparado para llamar a los anbus si no fuera por el gran grito rompe tímpanos cortesía de Mebuki Haruna (consejo civil) que paraliza a la mayoría. Pero su entrenamiento niña (y un poco de bendición de estar viejo es perder un poco el audio) logra transmitir órdenes al consejo Shinobi para prepararse en caso de lo peor en lo que va con sus guardia anbus y deja unos para mantener al consejo civil –creo que vi a uno tratando de escapar por la ventana sin chakra pero más seguro es la edad-

Mebuki estaba tratando de convencer al Hokage de que empiece con el programa de restauración de clanes cuando sintió el chakra del demonio provocando que grite por el terror. Para luego desmayarse.

Kurenai llego a la esquina de un puesto de restaurante donde por lo general iba su amiga para estafar a las personas que le pagaban la cuenta ya que eran más sabrosos y caro de lo que comía normalmente pero que ahora todos estaban corriendo dejando le lugar vacío se empezó a preocupar por lo que no quería sucedió hasta que llego a la esquina para ver a su amiga con un niño rubio encima de ella provocando una gran ira pensando que le hacía algo hasta que noto que ambos estaban inconscientes pero antes de hacer algo vio un borrón gris a su lado para ver a su compañero jonin Kakashi así como otros ninjas.

Kakashi al ir rápido así donde se originó la ola de chakra pensado en lo peor pero apreté del disturbio de los civiles no hubo nada más por lo que se tranquilizó un poco pero no bajo la velocidad hasta llegar para ver a su compañera jonin Kurenai mirando un callejón pensado que hay estaría su supuesto alumno imperativo.

Hiruzen iba a toda prisa por temor a lo que sea que le pudo ocurrir a su seudo nieto para desatar el chakra del Kyubi dejando hasta que llego al origen viendo a Naruto recostado sobre una ninja con cabello morado recordando ser la ex alumna de uno de sus estudiantes ambos inconscientes como a Kakashi y Kurenai en la esquina del callejón.

Abriendo los ojos para tratar de saber que sucedió y el porqué de la migraña de su cabeza Anko se trató de incorporar para notar que está en una sala de hospital y ver a una de sus pocas amigas (tal vez única) a su lado mirando acomodando muy pero muy alegre sin saber la razón.

"Anko por fin despertaste que bueno en" No pudo terminar cuando Anko la interrumpió.

"Maldito mocoso lo ayude y así me lo agradece namas que lo encuentre lo voy a"

"Agradecer y mucho" interrumpió Kurenai

"Goool el me violo no lo viste cuando estaba débil me modio mira" lo dice histérica a ver a su amiga agradeciendo al violador jalando su ropa para mostrarle la mordedura.

"A ver déjame ver si hay esta, hasta se pueden contar los diente en tu piel limpia sin manchas" lo dice con una sonrisa.

"Ya vez hay en mi precioso cuerpo, justo alado de ya sabes que" le responde más histérica pensado que capaz descubrió una lado salido y tal vez shota (por no decir más) de su amiga.

"Ummm a ver déjame comprobar" lo dice checando otra vez lo dice aun con una sonrisa como una broma provocando un poco de enojo.

"Si hay esta la marca quieres verla para ver qué dices creo que hizo un buen trabajo"

"Mira Kurenai no sé porque sonríes solo pásame un espejo quiero ver con qué nivel de "recompensa" le daré por su trabajo" le respondo enojada pero como miembro civilizado de la sociedad hay que dar el trato justo a lo que me hizo así que hay que ver el resultado de su asalto.

Al recibir el espejo de la sonriente Kurenai mire la gran marca de mordida justo donde estaba el sello toda rojo con un poco de sangre seca provocando mi ira hasta que note algo muy pero muy importante solo estaba la mordedura, piel y sangre nada mas, parpadeo y mire otra vez piel: si mordedura: si Sangre: si Marca maldita: No.

Al no creerlo me abofeteé otra vez y mire igual mire. Deje caer el espejo forme el sello y "KAI" mire otra vez igual "Kai" mire otra vez igual …

Al ver a su amiga cuestionando su realidad decidió ayudarla dándole una bofetada.

"ayy no es un sueño" murmura tratando de mantener sus lágrimas hasta que recibe el abrazo de Kurenai para llorar con todo corazón.

**Mini Omeka**

Sasuke estaba parado golpeando su pie en el piso impaciente esperando a que apareciera su sensei para pasar la prueba esta vez después de 3 horas desde la fecha acordada (Si comió esta vez).

-Porque porque no aparece y donde esta Naruto para que le diga que hacer para el supuesto trabajo de equipo-

Mientras estaba Sakura tratando de evitar dormirse en lo que estaba a tiempo a solas con Sasuke si no fuera porque se desveló toda la noche pensado si en verdad hubiera hecho si decidiera entre Naruto-baka o Sasuke-kun y porque el sensei tuvo que ponerse así solo para darle una lección. -Diablos casi se orina del miedo ayer y frente a Sasuke-kun y anduvo con pesadillas- eso fueron sus últimos pensamientos hasta que poco a poco le ganaba se sueño sino que…

"Gyaaaaa" escucho el grito de su madre levantándola rápidamente sin prestarle atención al chakra que paso por miedo a que su madre la regañe.

"!Aahh cállate Sakura¡" le grita Sasuke agarrando sus oídos por el daño en sus tímpanos y echándole la culpa a la única persona que tiene ese tono de voz conocido.

**Fin**


	3. Resultado 2

Corrección de Errores

En otra sala del hospital era un médico mediocre como el signo de Naruto en el que Hokage verificaba el sello de posibles fallos y un grupo de Anbus estaban en la guardia para evitar cualquier posibilidad desfavorable.

"Bueno, el sello está bien por lo que no hay que preocuparse, ahora porque no se despierta", le pregunté por el médico al acabar de soltar un suspiro por el miedo al Kyubi.

"Hai, Al parecer el d ... el paciente tiene un caso de acotamiento de chakra pero lo raro es que hay dos chakra de fusiones y está provocando un cambio en su cuerpo." Lo que se dice es que el Hokage no tiene nada Que ver con el desliz de su lengua.

Hiruzen asiente ya está más preocupado por el chakra del Kyubi que para pensar en castigo en el Médico (por ahora) trata de pensar en una posible causa sabiendo que el sello es igual en óptimas condiciones por Lo que he visto es Lo que Jiraiya dijo acerca de de convertir el chakra del Kyubi en el suyo y en el agotamiento se puede ver lo más posible como lo posible en las bobinas de Naruto.

"Gato lleva al médico con una cita a Ibiki sobre las formalidades y la confidencialidad del paciente que no se salga ni se me presta" lo que se dice en lo que aparece en un lugar con una máscara de Gato agarrando el hombro del médico como su ropa para ir en un parpadeo Grabar vagamente a su ex alumno y su aprendizaje en otra sala.

"Kinoe quedaba como una carga con otra parte de la vigilancia de la sala.

"Hai" contesta Kinoe con otros dos compañeros en el que Hokage se va para esconderse o posicionarse en la puerta de la habitación.

Limpiando las redes después de desahogase y arreglando su atuendo era un punto de emprender su búsqueda un príncipe azul según el cuento o la época de los pensamientos y los pensamientos fueron cortados por unos golpes a la puerta.

"Adelante" lo dijo con un amigo para sus bolsillos en la mirada de su amiga para no dejarle escapar por la ventana.

"Anko el Hokage solicita su presencia".

"Hai" le responde Kurenai para ver a Anko irse por la ventana sin perder tiempo y ver al médico con la factura.

"Bueno, el Hokage me llama".

"Hokage-sama / Hola" lo saludan Kurenai y medio saludo de Anko solo levantando su mano.

"Anko parece que te has despertado y por la sonrisa parece que ya sabes sobre tu cambio y no mataras a Naruto-kun" lo dice con una sonrisa aún con su pipa apagada después de que las enfermeras dijeran con su sonrisas que lo apagara.

"Si ya me entere, que pensé que esa cosa de los besos en las historias funcionaria" lo dice con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos con varias emociones como felicidad, alegría y lujuria ?.

"Felicidades por quitar una carga por encima de ti". ".". ".". ".". ".". Curso escolar "lo dice Hiruzen con una cara seria".

"Hai" le responde. Anko para luego contar lo que sucedió en su encuentro, el tratamiento de los empleados por unos pocos platos de Dango provocando un escalofríos por el momento. marca para estar en un estado de debilidad y desmayo para sentir la mordedura del niño para luchar para quitarlo hasta que algo como cuerdas o cadenas se impidieron para sentir el gran dolor con un brillo de rojo antes de desmayarse [Resumen del final del capítulo 1 XD].

"Eso es todo, pero" no pudo acabar por que apareció una nube de humo donde estaba un ciclope con el mejor gel de Konoha para que su pelo plateado sea así y su libro clásico en el medio.

"Yo" Kakashi solo pudo decir esa frase antes de sentir un Kunai en su garganta por Anko y otro por su espalda por Kurenai asi como la aparición de varios anbus en el cuarto de trazar un perímetro en el Hokage.

"Kakashi cuanta veces te dice que no hay aparezcas, sino que se pierde", dice. "Hiruzen frotándose en el sien que se trata de que lo que dijo que Anko y mandado a su anbus para volver a su posición –Soy demasiado viejo para esto-.

"jejeje se me olvido, Hokage-sama me puede decir la condición de mi alumno amarrillo antes de ir a los otros" lo que se rascó la cabeza y la mirada de su libro aún con la vista de senbos de Kurenai.

"Cierto donde como esta Naruto-kun" lo dice Anko con un desliz de su lengua seductoramente para algunos y otro sangrientamente levantando las cejas de Kakashi y Hiruzen en lo Kurenai suspira en lo niega que es para pensar en la suerte de su enamorado de su pequeña hermanita de tono menos sangre la última vez que verifico con una esperanza perdida por un milagro.

-Porque ni siquiera un abuelo pudimos tener una similitud o un pariente lejano como la tía de la abuela de la novela. Se cortó su línea de pensamiento por el comentario del Hokage.

"Bueno primero está en el hospital, segundo tiene un nombre es Naruto y tercero no es tu alumno y regresará a la academia" le responde esperando su reacción extravagante apoyándose mas en su silla.

"Que! Pero si le dije que aún no estaba probándolos y no lo hice también como tener equipo con solo dos integrantes el consejo civil no creo que apruebe el fallo del equipo del ultimo Uchiha y yo niego a tenerlo como aprendiz". La búsqueda de su libro es como tratar de evitar el consejo civil o la posible tortura del oído por parte de su kunoichi fangirl como su madre y la rechaza.

¿Cómo puedo regresar a la academia con lo que he hecho está más que calificado para pasar así que no puedo dejar de lado? Conviértete en un aprendiz así como un gran ninja ahora que no tengo problemas "dice Anko exasperada hasta que pensamos en un plan para sonar al final y señalizar a sí misma.

"Ninguna de las dos, Kakashi aquí está el nuevo miembro de su equipo para el tiempo y el ojo en el que se encuentra más información en el archivo ya se puede retirar" Lo dice mientras que un archivo un Kakashi con algunas notas de Danzo así como la relación con la razón y que no se puede hacer daño a Sasuke pero no está más seguro.

"Pero Hokage lo solicite para que hiciera una rivalidad saludable y no acabo por la mirada de enojo del Hokage.

"Rivalidad Saludable cuando intenté matarlo solo por el ejercicio lo siento pero no el me hablo diciendo que preferimos la academia que estaremos en un equipo suicidio así que cumple mis órdenes mañana en tu nuevo estudiante en el campo, puedes irte" responde Hiruzen enojado por la falta De observación a Naruto en la prueba y las posibles consecuencias.

"¡Hai achu!" responde kakashi para estornudad al final antes de ir a casa a estudiar su nuevo alumno y una nueva formación para el equipo así como su programa de entrenamiento (con solo un punto: trabajo en equipo) con una noche muy lagar de estornudos seguidos sin explicación - Alguien debe estar pensado en mí, pero quien amigo o enemigo, espero que no se me olvide algo bueno estoy ocupado demaciado con mi equipo para mas cosas-.

"Ahora ustedes" lo dice señalando a Anko y la olvidada Kurenai sentada en la silla.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento 7, dos candidatos ya pasado un genio esperan un sentido para la prueba y uno para recuperar el audio.

Y en el ocho vacío sabiendo que su sentido no regresaría por lo que están en sus propias casas o investigando él porque la ola de chakra que interrumpió.

_**Nota del Autor:**_

_Aclaro que Prodigio da un sentido que se vuelve fácil de aprender pero no listo O esa es mi definición._

_Quieren Haku hombre o mujer y si entra al Harem__**(como mujer)**__ o solo un amig _

_Por parte de su madre de Naruto aprenderá Kenjutsu el cómo se verá después._

_Busca una invocación especial de los Uzumakis y que era un clan u otros se acepta sugerencias._


	4. Nuevo equipo

Después de que el Hokage saliera del Hospital, Naruto se levantó sintiendo una almohada muy suave con un olor silvestre tratando de sentir más se movió hasta que escucho una risita que reconoció como Kurami-chan abriendo los ojos para ver los ojos rojos así como dos protuberancia que tapaban casi toda su visión.

"O ya te levantaste dormilón" lo dice con una voz alegre en lo que Naruto poco a poco empieza a procesar en donde se encuentra para empezar a ruborizar y saltar de lugar.

"Haaa perdón Kurami-chan no fue intencional" lo dice en lo que trata de cubrirse la cara para prepararse para el golpe (recuerden que no sabe mucho sobre muestras de afecto y está a acostumbrado a el maltrato y abuso de los aldeanos y Sakura) que nunca llega.

"No tengas miedo Naruto no te golpeare yo fui quien te puso así tómalo como una recompensa por lo tus esfuerzos" le responde con una sonrisa ocultando en sus ojos el enojo y tristeza por la forma de actuar de Naruto provocado por todo su infancia sin teniendo un sentido erróneo de varias cosas así como una baja autoestima así el para los afectos.

"Eto Kurami-chan porque volví aquí y no me levante en el mundo real no es que me esté quejando" lo dije relajándose y sentándose ajeno a lo que piensa Kurami.

"Bueno es porque tu cuerpo despertó el Kekkei Genkai de tu clan así como sufriendo unos retoque por parte mía para que te sea más fácil el manejo de mi chakra" –Así como eliminar algunos sello no deseados-

"Kekke Gai que es eso y tengo un clan" se queda en esa parte tratando de saber su significado ya que como es semianalfabeta por la falta de atención educativa y aprendiendo solo no sabe muchas cosas.

"Son Kekkei Genkai y si el clan Uzumaki era un gran clan muy temido por su línea de sangre así como su Fuinjutsu pero bueno ya que estará aquí casi dos semana empezaremos por enseñarte algunas cosas como corregir tu taijutsu al ver que no saber nada de la academia" lo dice con una sonrisas Zorruna dando a entender a Naruto que no hay escapatoria.

"Que dos semana tanto me tomara recuperarme y no hay otra cosa mejor uno jutsus o sobre mi línea de sangre" dice Naruto sudando recordando las varias veces que fallo en los exámenes y el odio al eso.

"No primero lo básico ya que como estas no podemos usar el chakra en tu estado y no te preocupes no será como en la academia yo personalmente te enseñare desde cero ya que lo maestro no te enseñaron bien y segundo solo serán como dos días en el mundo real ya que aquí pasa seis veces más rápido el tiempo que afuera y tal vez se incremente después así que tenemos como 12 días para aprender todo" lo dice tratando de reconfortarlo ya que siente los temores así como unos recuerdo de cómo lo trataron en la escuela. -No te preocupes Naruto sin lo sello aprenderás más fácil así como también tienes que adaptarte a tu nuevas capacidades corporales y no por nada estuve con Mito en la creación de programa escolar como sus primer maestra y los actualice con Kushina en su escuela y las clases extras para componer a Obito por su falta de conocimiento-

**(Aquí estoy dando a suponer que los sello con que estuvo contenido el Kyubi en Mito o Kushina no era los mismo que con Naruto ya que el de él fue puesto con ayuda del Shinigami por lo que veía la vida de sus contenedores recopilando información de su vida)**

"Hai" lo dice bajando la cabeza sabiendo que por fin aprenderá algo y aguantando la humedad de sus ojos.

"Naruto si le pones mucho esfuerzo te diré más sobre tu legado así como tus padres sale" lo dice de forma alegre.

"Que sabes de mis padre como eran, tengo legado, que tan" emocionado por saber de su orígenes empieza a bombardear a Kurami por respuestas hasta que le pone un dedo en la boca para callarlo.

"Primero si conozco a tus padres estaba en tu madre antes que tú y antes de tu madre estaba en otras Uzumaki así que si se mucho de tu clan y segundo está bien si te digo todo lo que se te mañana te centraras en tu entrenamiento sin quejas sale" le responde con una sonrisa sabiendo que sin respuestas no se concentrara en nada más.

"Hai dattebayo" lo dice con gran entusiasmo estrellas en los ojos.

Así comienza a Narrar todo lo que sabes del Clan Uzumaki, Senju, sus padres y más así como sus aprendices de sus padres sin saber si murieron o no en el accidente provocando estornudos de un ciclope plateado como otros más cada vez que le decía sus interacciones con sus aprendices de su padre y madre como sus supuestos padrinos sin saber que sentencia casi la muerte de un padrino pervertido al revelar su escondite por el estornudo para finalizar con su plan de estudia y posibles cambios de su cuerpo.

Naruto se entera que tendrá:

Un Aura más domínate que al preguntar que hace provoca una risita de Kurami diciendo le lo sabrá después.

Que es un sensor por el despertar de su sangre Uzumaki y lo que significa

Necesita permiso de Naruto para hacerle daño (convenientemente antes de explicarle más cosas para páralo con sus colas evitando de salte como chapulín por lo grande que eran sus padres entre otros) así como para entregar su chakra más fácil y muestra la diferencia de la realidad como en los daño una patada que rompe costillas solo sentirá el dolor y un poco de entumecimiento pero solo eso para seguir con la practicas.

Que con un poco de entrenamiento podrá dominar el manto de chakra con una cola sin problemas y cuando crezca le dará más chakra pero tiene que entrenar para adaptarse y no perder su racionalidad en ese modo.

**(A comparación del Canon sobre derrotar el lado malvado para adquirir el chakra de Kyubi no creo que lo ponga ya que aquí Kurami le está ayudando voluntariamente no como Kurama que quería corrómpelo para liberarse de él y no es todo odio por lo que no es necesario tal vez en otra historia lo ponga quien sabe)**

Que está garantizado la afinidad Fuego y Viento sin saber sobre si tendrá el Rayo o no por parte de su padre que lo podrá ver namas logre encontrar esos papelitos de chakra para ver pero mientras que lo mantenga en secreto y hasta que haya completado sus ejercicios básicos buscaran jutsus elementales.

Y cuando este lo suficiente mente preparado le enseñara donde está el legado de su padre para aprender sus jutsu y el Kenjutsu de su madre.

Pero lo que le horrorizo es la nueva dieta sin ramen solo cada tres o cuatro días (después de la suplicas de Naruto) así como que le enseñaría a cazar y preparar su comida (No por nada estuvo en dos mujeres por más de 100 años).

Y lo más importante le recalco que lo que es el amor, el abuso entre otro como también que tendría que separar entre los amigos, los enemigos y los conocidos así como quien en verdad era merecedor de su afecto.

Kami no Jutsu: 2 días después. Rango: Autor.

Poco a poco abriendo los ojos después de que inexplicablemente un solo y único rayo de sol paso por las persianas de la ventana a su cara únicamente exactamente en sus ojos ese día no antes no después sino hoy justamente a primeras horas de la madrugada sin dejarlo aun cuando se movió la cabeza.

Reconociendo el lugar como sala de Hospital empezó a verificar sus alrededores hasta fijarse a la ventana bien cerrada y tapada por las persianas sin fugas como si el rayo de sol haya cumplido su tarea y regresado a notificar sus resultados, podría parecer raro o extraño para las personas normales pero no para Naruto que era casi una ocurrencia normal para el después de todo casi siempre sucedía cuando tenía más ganas de dormir sin importar lo duro que tratara de bloquear la ventana siempre lograba pasar una rayo de sol para ir a su cara ya sea directamente o de forma asombrosa con más de 15 reflejos para llegar a su cara por lo que no le tomo más consideración.

Aunque los anbus fueron a notificar al Hokage de su despertar y del suceso extraño después de dejar a su compañero para verificar la estructura de las persianas o de un posible jutsu por el extraño suceso (sin saber que nunca encontraría respuestas a ello Xd).

Unos segundos después de cambiarse a la mudada de ropa suya escucho un golpeteo a la puerta como si fuera todo planeado.

"Adelante" contesto Naruto preparando por si algún doctor o civil intentara algo listo por si acaso para después relajarse a ver a su jiji entrar con su pipa apagada.

"Veo que ya te levantaste Naruto, como te sientes" le dice con una sonrisa viendo que esta sin ningún inconveniente notable en su cuerpo de Naruto.

"Más que listo jiji para arrasar con todo mis nuevo compañeros de clases y aprobar otra vez para Genin dattebayo" lo dice con la emoción de todo los que aprendió de Kurami-chan desde la compostura de su poses de Taijutsu, caligrafías, historia entre otros hasta lo obligo a llevar un poco de etiqueta básica de como comer aunque solo con imágenes de comida que no sabían a nada pero lo bueno fue que la clase de Historia o geografía que le mostro imágenes como en una películas de eso en el cine de las pocas veces que logró colarse sin ser atrapado.

"Aprecio tu entusiasmó Naruto pero lamentablemente no iras a la academia" lo dice mirando alguna reacción de su nieto temporalmente paralizado con su gran sonrisa en lo que procesa la información.

"Queeeee? Jiji si antes me habías dicho que podía porque" le responde en shock por la noticia.

"Tranquilo Naruto, se lo que te dije pero con lo ocurrido ayer sobre el sello de Anko no creo que sea una buena idea regresar a la academia por lo que te integrare en un nuevo equipo experimental de 5 integrantes con dos jonin a cargo" lo dijo alegre al ver que Naruto recupero su alegría otra vez aunque solo por un momento el cual le preocupo.

"Yata" lo dice en lo que levante sus puño en señal de triunfo hasta que

Kurami: 'Naruto mejor pregunta sobre tus compañeros y sensei antes de celebrar no vaya ser que te metan en el mismo equipo'

Naruto: 'Ok Kurami-chan'

"Eto jiji quienes son mis nuevos compañeros de equipo y su sensei" lo dijo de manera algo nerviosa pero serio.

"Tus compañero son Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka e Hinata Hyuga así como tus sensei son Kurenai Yuhi y Anko Mitarashi" le responde más calmado entendiendo sus preocupaciones por el tratamiento de su anterior Equipo y espera su respuesta en lo que está en una pose de pensamiento con un dedo golpeando su barbilla.

'Kurami-chan dijiste algo de Hinata era la que me espiaba en secreto y no tenía malos sentimiento así mi sino que me amaba verdad' le pregunta a Kurami recordando su plática sobre los sentimiento matando cruelmente con un fatality los sentimiento a Sakura para después decirle sobre su enamorada secreta Hinata.

'Si es ella y por lo que dijiste de Kiba era buen amigo supongo que es buen equipo aunque poco sabemos de su sensei y Shino pero con el comportamiento de Anko no debe haber problema acéptalo pero pregunta por el ultimo integrante' le responde Kurami de forma relajada con un toque de felicidad por la suerte de Naruto sobre su futuras parejas.

Naruto: '¿Ultimo integrante?'

Kurami: 'Si el Hokage dijo sobre un equipo de 5 con dos jonin como encargados pero solo a dicho de 4 integraste y los jonin'

Naruto: 'Cierto horita le pregunto, gracias' lo dice emocionado perdiéndose el suspiro de Kurami por la falta de observación de Naruto para ser remplazado por una sonrisa que promete arreglarlo aunque sea de una u otra forma.

"Algún problema con los equipo Naruto" le pregunta Hiruzen al ver su cara seria después de pensarlo y no aceptarlo rápidamente.

"Si jiji, cual es el quito integrante del equipo" le pregunta con toda seriedad posible aguantando su alegría de tener un buen equipo.

"De Yakumo Kurama pero antes de hablar con ella te puede sentar tengo que decirte algunas cosas que espero que lo guardes como secreto sin importar si aceptar o no el favor que te pediré" le dice en lo que lanza unos papeles a las paredes para después activarlos y crear un sello de confidencialidad al cuarto para sentarse al cuarto con Naruto en los que los anbus cuidan afuera.

"Ok jiji puedes confiar en mi" le dice sentándose alado de Hiruzen.

**Nota del Autor:**

Ya viene un poco de acción.


	5. Ayudando a un compañero de Equipo? 1

Características Kurami mujer: Figura reloj de arena con los pecho rivalizando con Tsunade y una edad como de 20 así como pelaje rojo oscuro (como en su forma zorro) con dos orejas de zorro del mismo color arriba en su cabeza, piel como el de Hinata y una cara seductora con cierto parecido entre Kaguya y Kanna (Esposa de Asura O.) con unos colmillos como los Inuzukas, una 9 colas saliendo de su espalda baja y uñas de color rojo.

Lleva un kimono negro con estampados de flores japonesas rojas sin descalza y su collar es Negro con la placa Naranja y la letra Negra.

Flashback

"Anko como sabes sobre la reputación de Naruto a igual que la tuya no sería muy conveniente juntarlos" le responde quitándole la sonrisa a Anko en lo que piensa una solución a su problemas.

"Ahora Kurenai porque estas aqui"

"Bueno Hokage-sama como es bien sabido sobre los mejores maestro de Fuinjutsu son del clan Uzumaki ya que están en su genes y viendo el logro de Naruto con Anko quisiera solicitar una misión a Naruto para ver mi antigua estudiante Yakumo" le responde con una voz formal tratando de esconder el sus emociones de esperanza en ello.

"Es cierto que lo Uzumakis son los mejores en lo que se trata de Fuinjutsu ya que es casi una línea de sangre para ellos, pero no se sabe cómo Naruto logro curar a Anko pero el caso de Anko con Yakumo son dos cosas completamente diferentes y ahora Naruto no está dispuesto"

"Podremos esperar a que despierte y" en interrumpida por el Hokage

"Si no es un caso urgente pero el estado de Naruto no es de un ninja ya que será reinscrito a la Academia y tendrá que pasar otra vez todo el procesos hasta otro 6 meses si todo va bien"

"Pero porque regresa a la academia en lo que los demás pasan" le responde algo enojada sabiendo que puede que no sea urgente horita pero con las actividades de clan Kurama no se sabe si se puede dar el lujo de esperar otro 6 meses solo porque no quiere el equipo con un Uchiha algo egoísta no es para tanto para que el Hokage apruebe su solicitud.

"Mmmm" se recuesta Hiruzen inhalando un poco de su pipa pensando en contarle sobre la prueba fallida de Kakashi ya que puede manchar la confianza entre equipos y aun contándolo no cambiaría nada la situación de Naruto. –Ah soy demasiado viejo para esto ojala Jiraiya quisiera mi puesto o Tsunade se recuperada de su temores podría hallar una respuesta-

En lo que mira la imagen de sus sensei como de Minato recuerda una plática de cuando estaban separando los equipos como asesor de Minato divirtiéndose de la desgracia de Minato con el papeleo hasta que recuerda una oración dicha por Minato.

Mini Flashback

Minato: "Hiruzen-sama porque no intentamos activar el programa d integrante genin con dos sensei de Tsunade horita que no estamos en guerra para incrementar la versatilidad de nuestro grupos y aumentar los números de nuestro médicos ninjas"

Hiruzen: "Esperemos un poco más para hacerlo aún nos estamos recuperando de la guerra tal vez después de que tu hijo llegue a la academia para que puedas centrado en ello por completo y no estés en constante nervosismo por los cambios de emociones de Kushina"

¡Baaan!

Hiruzen: "Creo que fue por tu casa Minato"

Minato: "Espero que aun tengamos donde quedarnos esta noche" le respondió con pesar antes de desaparece en un flash amarillo.

Fin MFB

-Podría funcionar si sacamos provecho a la supuesta condición de recuperación de Anko y estoy seguro que Minato estaría contento con que su hijo este en el programa que siempre quisiste hacer-

"Kurenai es cierto el informe de que tu estudiante Hyuga tiene potencial en los jutsus medico" lo dice exhalando humo y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si Hokage-sama mi estudiante Hinata muestra gran control de chakra como la actitud de un medico aunque le falte autoestima pero no estamos hablando de ella en este momento" le responde algo confundido en lo que mira a Anko tratando de saber algo para respóndele lo mismo (jutsu comunicación con solo contacto visual Rango: Grandes amigos + 25% si eres mujer).

"No de hecho esto puede ser lo que necesitamos en esta situación si ustedes aceptan a igual de Naruto lo siguiente" le responde en lo que busca entre sus cosas cuidadosamente ocultando cualquier copia de su colección privada a las Kunoichis.

Fin FB

Después de enterarse sobre el pasado de Yakumo e irse a casa para pensarlo, apenas llegando se acuesta para entrar en su mente y hablar con Kurami sobre si era posible curarla.

"Bueno es posible pero no de forma como se hizo Anko ya que aquí no como si eliminaras una plaga sino comenzar algo y a su vez cambiar su cuerpo el cual requiere de un tratamiento lento y doloroso por lo que tendrías que hablar con ella para ver si acepta como también una posible situación que requiere de un gran compromiso" lo dice seriamente en lo que esta acostado en un cojín Rojo en lo que Naruto está en otro Naranja.

"Cuál sería el compromiso y sucederá lo mismo que con Anko con los dos en el hospital" pregunta Naruto algo preocupado pero sin vacilar sobre en su determinación pensando que le sucedería a él si le dijeran que no puede ser shinobi por su cuerpo es algo que no quisiera que a nadie le sucediera.

"El compromiso seria que ustedes sean pareja ya que integrare chakra mío y tuyo en ella para compensar su falta de energía Yang y si tendrás que morderla pero no te preocupes con que se regularice tu chakra podrás pasarle chakra Yang solo con el tacto" –Que suerte que el Yondaime haya sellado mi parte Yang sino estaríamos sin solución-

"Papareja dices" dice Naruto todo ruborizado ante su futuro con su próxima compañera.

"Si pareja ya que como mi chakra que predominante Yang y tu siendo macho eres Yang por naturaleza provocaras que ella siendo mujer o Yin quiera estar contigo a costa de otros y solo contigo tendrá la posibilidades de procrear" –Eso y los instintos primordiales hacia lo más fuerte y pobrecita morirá de urgencia si trata de aceptar el tratamiento sin estar con Naruto para venir a rogarle jajajaja estaría bueno eso- lo dice de manera seria tratando de evitar sonreír ante los posibles sucesos.

"¿Pero no hay otra manare?" lo dice algo ruborizado ante la situación.

"Ninguna solo esa pero también para acelerar el proceso de adaptación de tu cuerpo es necesario que arranque un pedazo del sello para aumentar él envió de chakra" le responde jugando con la placa con el sello en el de su collar.

"Ok le diré a jiji sobre la situación y sobre el sello como lo hago si lo volví metal" le dice asintiendo sabiendo que no hay opción y esperando que ella no lo tome a mal con él.

"Es simple solo agarra la placa y piensa que es papel para después quitar el tanto que te diga ni más ni menos" le dice inclinándose así delante mostrando su gusto intencionalmente.

"o o Ok" lo dice sonrojándose tratando de no ver el escote de Kurami en lo que su mano temblorosamente agarrar la placa para pensar que es papel y poco a poco va viendo que se vuelve un papel blanco con el Kaji "sello" en negro.

"Ok trata de arrancar de aquí hasta aquí y trata de no hacerlo más ya que dificultaría podría saturar tu cuerpo con demasiado chakra cada vez que intentemos entrenar como con el tratamiento de la niña" le dice tranzado una línea con sus dedos de donde a donde el cual representa un 1/18 del papel.

"Ok" lo dice más serio pero con un sonrojo aun en sus mejillas.

Después de cortarlo y tener una aprobación de Kurami de eso empiezan a platicar de futuro tratamiento así como entrenamiento con su chakra de Kurami y sus cadenas por parte de su línea de sangre Uzumaki.

"Bueno es hora de dormir para descansar tu mente y mañana practicaremos un poco de cómo usar mi chakra para el tratamiento así como taijutsu y lectura; cuando salgas y vayas con el Hokage para decirle sobre el tratamiento de tu futura pareja así como de nuestra interacción pero dile que solo hicimos un trato porque no quería un carcelero débil así como una promesa con tus padre sin decirle el cambio ocurrido contigo o el paisaje mental entendido ya que no creerá que otra vez actuaste por instinto con Anko como cuando pregunto verdad" le dice con una sonrisa.

"Hai" le responde aun sintiéndose un poco mal por engañar a jiji pero sabe que aún no es el momento para decirle todo.

"Ok ven a mi cama vamos a dormir" le platica en lo que le agarra el brazo para llevarlo a una cama tipo King como los que vio en lo libro de cuentos para las princesas solo que con sábanas y almohadas rojas.

"Pero Kurami-chan no sería mejor que regresara al mundo real para dormir" le dice tratando de apartar su mirada al cuerpo de Kurami y el hecho que dormirá con ella en una cama.

"Que no quieres dormir conmigo" le dice con un puchero y los ojos medio húmedos.

"No claro que no es solo que no sería malo que un hombre y una mujer duerman en la misma cama" le contesta nerviosamente recordando los sucesos escritos en el libro que le robo a jiji leer a escondidas.

"Entonces vamos y como estamos atados de por vida es mejor que empieces a dormir acá para tener más tiempo de entrenamiento sin arriesgar tu descanso y si te portas bien podemos pasar a más cosas" le contenta con una sonrisa rápida para que al final de su oración lo dijera de forma seductora para al final darle un beso en la mejillas de Naruto para callarlo y llevarlo a la cama.

"Hai" responde distraídamente en lo que toca donde lo besaron sin saber que es ese sentimiento en lo que sonríe de oreja a oraje mientras es arrastrado.

Kurami: -Tal vez deberíamos dormir desnudos- para ver la sonrisa de Naruto por su beso –No aún falta si así se pone solo con un beso no podrá manejarlo poco a poco que crezca un poco más-

**Primer día**

Después de levantarse para ver a Kurami acurrucado en su pecho con un poco de incomodidad con en sus pantalones trato de salirse sin despertar a Kurami para falla por las colas de Kurami enredadas con su piernas por lo que tuvo que esperar a que Kurami se levante en lo que trataba de pensar en las clanes de Iruka-sensei para evitar una posible situación embarazosa así como el calor y suavidad de Kurami sobre el hasta que escucho una risita.

"Kurami-chan si estas despierta puedes dejarme salir" lo dice sin verla pensando en cómo salir sin que note su hermanito levantando.

"Pero Naruto-kun parece que tu cuerpo le agrada mira como estas en la mañana" le ronronea seductoramente mientas una cola empieza a frotarle.

"Kurami-chan aun soy menor de edad y dijiste que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy" lo dice tratando hablar lo más normal posible y arrastrándose fuera de Kurami.

"Bueno pero si me das un beso de bueno días" lo dice apuntando sus labios a Naruto.

Viendo a Kurami acercando sus labios no sabe qué hacer hasta que le agarra la barbilla y con rapidez le da un beso en su mejilla para escapar de su cama.

"Listo me adelantare al campo" le grita Naruto dirigiéndose donde creo un campo vacío para los entrenamientos.

"Bueno Naruto vamos a practicar el manejo de mi chakra para que puedas realizar el tratamiento y tengas una esposa" con una sonrisa alegre al ver la mejillas de Naruto algo sonrojadas

"Aún no sabemos si aceptara así que no es mi esposa pero bueno como comenzamos" le grita en lo que mira a otro lado y cruza sus brazos.

"Bueno siéntate en lo que realizas el sello de Carnero te administrare mi chakra por la espalda en lo que lo guio a todo tu cuerpo quiero que primero trates adaptarte a la experiencia de estar en contacto con mi chakra sin dejarte llevar por tus emociones" le dice en lo que da vueltas a Naruto para quedar de espalda de él y esperar a que se posiciones.

"Hai" le responde en lo que se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y realiza el sello requerido.

"Ahora cierra los ojos en lo que tratas de reunir chakra en tu cuerpo pero a su vez trata de sentir el mío" colocando su palma en su espalda para después brillar de rojo.

En lo que Naruto se concentra en reunir su chakra de su cuerpo siente como una capa envolviendo su cuerpo desde la palma de Kurami con un ligero hormigueo pero cálido y reconfortante. Sin saberlo su cuerpo es cubierto por una ligera capa burbujeante de rojo.

"Ahora trata de mantener ese sentimiento" le dice en lo que poco a poco deja de controlar su chakra solo dejando que se vaya a Naruto.

Concentrado en la capa trata de mantenerlo el cual se le hace más difícil tratar de mantener su forma apretando los dientes por la dificultad hasta que se desvanece.

"Bueno duraste unos 10 segundos más de lo que pensé" le responde con un cronometro en su otra mano.

"Ha es más difícil de lo que pensé, pero no entiendo Kurami-chan según me dijiste que cuando pelee con Mizuki-teme lo use y no sentí nada de eso solo el poder y no me costó nada" lo dice acostado mirando a Kurami reiniciar el cronometro.

"Bueno eso fue porque dejaste salir mi chakra debido a tus emociones y antes que digas por qué no lo hacemos así es por varias razones" levantando la mano para detener a Naruto.

"Cuales" lo dice con un soplido al ver que supo lo que quería preguntar.

"Bueno en ese caso tu estas extrayendo mi chakra forzosamente desde el sello de mi por tus emociones y no por mí lo que provoca que el chakra que salga sea muy inestable y susceptible a tu emoción provocando que solo te centres en ello olvidando lo demás en la peor situación no podrás reconocer amigos de aleados por lo que podrías terminar hasta matando a tus amigos entendido" lo dice con una mirada seria en lo que a mitad de camino se puso unos lentes.

"Hai" le responde levantándose y saludando al estilo militar (si se preguntan cómo lo sabe ni idea pero lo sabe XD).

"Ahora en la forma que lo estamos haciendo lo mando de mi al sello voluntariamente hasta la cantidad que lo permita evitando la inestabilidad de chakra lo cual en su beneficio tiene más tiempo de usar mi chakra sin dañar tu cuerpo o afectar tu mente a su vez que obtienes un incremento de tus habilidades no tanto como la primera solo que necesitas practicar el control de ello o acaso quieres detenerte y usar el otro método para ver qué ocurre en el futuro" le responde lanzando los lentes y volviendo a sacar el cronometro para estar a espalda de Naruto.

"Ok así que este es el método más seguro para todos, está bien sigamos dattebayo" le responde tratando de evitar la imagen de la destrucción de su equipo por culpa suya o peor el mismo destruyéndolo solo por no querer practicar.

"Listo vamos otra vez"

"Hai" lo dice con una resolución encontrada para proteger a las personas que le importan.

6 horas después.

Naruto estaba acostado en el suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado para poder mantener el chakra el cual su record fue de solo 5 minutos.

"Ok, eso es todo vamos a entrenar un poco de Taijutsu en lo que dejas descansar tu mente sale"

"Hai" se levanta emocionado de dejar ese entrenamiento y pasar a algo más sencillo.

En lo que se posicionan a cierta distancia entre ello con sus posturas de lucha, Kurami frunce el sello al ver la postura de Naruto por lo que se para.

Kurama: "Ahora Naruto-kun sé que esto puede ser duro pero quiero que olvides todo lo que aprendiste de taijutsu de la escuela"

Naruto: "Pero porque no tengo otro estilo aparte de ello"

"Naruto saber tan bien como yo que tu estilo es defectuoso ya que no te enseñaron bien" lo dice en lo que pone una mano en la mejillas de Naruto que se deprime por lo dicho para levantar la cara para verla.

"Hai" le responde algo deprimido pero si romper contacto con Kurami.

"Es por eso que te enseñare a lucha vasado en tus instinto hasta que consigamos un mejor estilo para aprender o en su defecto incorporarlo para crear uno único entendido no necesitas el estilo de la academia es muy conocido y predecible no sirve" le dice en lo que le da un beso en la frente en lo que regresa a su lugar.

"Si dattebayo" lo dice en lo que se limpia una lagrima y se posiciona en una postura más natural para él.

Kurami: "Listo"

Naruto "Si"

"Hajime" le responde con una sonrisa con la manifestación de un Oni atrás.

Pov Naruto.

Golpe a la cabeza "Mante tu guardia arriba"

"Hai"

Golpe al estómago "No solo te concentres arriba"

Golpe al costado "Cubre tu lados"

"Hai"

Patada a la pierna para que caiga "Mantén el equilibrio"

"Hai"

Lo empuja con sus dos palmas "Mante una buena base"

"Hai"

Kurami se agacha para que golpee un árbol "No solo mires al oponente mantente al tanto de tu terreno"

Se tropieza con una rama "Mira donde pisas"

Una cola le jala los pies "No todos tus enemigos solo usan los pies y las manos pueden tener armas o un jutsu que modifique sus cuerpos"

Le da una patada a las bolas "Estate contento que están en tu mente y no en el mundo real"

"HHHH ai" le responde en lo que se hace bolita.

Fin de Pov

6 horas después de …

Naruto: "Tortura"

Kurami "Entrenamiento ligero"

"Ok, un descanso siéntate vamos a hablar un poco sobre tu línea de sangre que despertaste para luego seguir con el entrenamiento de chakra"

"Ha ha Hai" lo dice tendido en el suelo todo cansado Naruto.

"A ver Naruto-kun quiero que me digas lo último que recuerdas sobre como tratamos a Anko" en lo que se sienta

"Pues que en lo que me estaba alejando con su manos no podía mantenerme ya que era más fuerte que yo hasta cuando me iban a sacar sus brazos se fueron y lo logre para después desmallarme" se sienta en lo que pone un dedo en su barbilla tratando de recordar todo

"Ok puede que no te acuerdes pero en lo que tratabas de mantener a Anko para acabar el proceso activaste la línea de sangre Uzumaki las Cadenas de Diamantina la versión incompleta de las Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina"

Naruto: "¿Incompleta?"

Kurami: "Si incompleta es necesario el conocimiento de Fuinjutsu para sacar el verdadero poder de las cadenas ya que en ella puedes infundir los poderes de los sellos sin trazarlos ya sea para suprimir, curar entre otros, entendido"

Naruto: "Si, cuando comenzamos"

Kurami: "Después de que aprendas los básico del control de chakra el tuyo como el mío y un poco más de Taijutsu no quiero que te vuelvas dependiente de ello"

Naruto: "Pero Kurami-chan porque mira a Sasuke-teme como presume de su clan y su poderoso dojutsu mientras que yo tengo que esperar"

"Baka" le responde dándole un golpe a la cabeza no lo suficiente para sacarle un chichon pero si para dolerle

"Porque" en lo que se soba

"Recuerda esto Naruto Uzumaki las líneas de sangre pueden ser poderosas o increíbles pero siempre será una herramienta para un ninja pero no son lo que los convierte en ninjas entendido" le dice con una sonrisa en lo que aparece el Shinigami atrás de ella

Shinigami "Que quien me invoco, oh mira como ha crecido"

"Hai" le responde sabiendo que cuando le dice su nombre completo es seria y no por miedo a la mirada o a la imagen de Shinigami.

"Bien, así que hasta que cumplas esos requisitos seguiremos trabajando con lo demás y hasta que te dé permiso le dirás al Hokage entendido"

"Hai"


	6. Reunirse con el Equipo

"" = Habla

'' = Habla mental

\- = Piensa

**Negritas - Autor**

**() Notas del autos**

Imouto - Hermana menor

Protector de Frente - Hitai-ate

* * *

"Kurami-chan ya es el cuarto día tengo que irme al mundo real para hablar con jiji y sobre la posible solución" le dice tratando de zafarse del agarra de Kurami.

"Si me das un beso de despedida te dejo en lo que sigo durmiendo" le dice sin dejarlo ir en lo que trata de envolverlo con sus colas.

"Pero Kurami-chan" lo dice más sonrojado en lo que una mano trata de mantener alejado las cola de su parte inferior y otra a Kurami.

"Puedes irme más tarde" le dice con una sonrisa en lo que se figue aferrando a Naruto.

"Está bien" le responde rápidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla para salirse de su agarre e irse.

"Pobrecito aún es muy inocente" lo dice entre risas tocándose la mejilla donde la besaron y volviendo a dormir.

Abriendo los ojos en el mundo real Naruto para empezar a prepararse para visitar a jiji si no fuera por el terrible dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba.

"AAaaah Kurami-chan que sucede" grita Naruto en lo que rueda por la cama sosteniendo su cabeza.

Kurami: 'Tranquilo Naruto-kun creo que es algo parecido a la sobre información cuando disipar varios clones provocado por la diferencia de tiempo entre el mundo real y el paisaje mental'

Naruto: 'Porque no me dijiste antes para estar preparado'

Kurami: 'No lo sabía'

Naruto: 'Como que no lo sabias'

'Bueno eres el primer anfitrión que ha pasado varios días dentro de su paisaje mental conmigo entrenando, sabía que podía pasar algo pero nada tan grave' le responde encogiendo los hombros.

'Pero pudiste decirme que podía suceder algo así' lo dice en una esquina dibujando círculos en el suelo

'Perdón Naruto-kun sabes que no fue mi intención' le dice Kurami de manera algo triste.

'Está bien solo porque nadie sabía que ocurría algo así a este nivel pero la próxima vez avisa antes' lo dice en lo que se levanta para tomar algo de agua.

'Hai, Naruto-kun' le responde en lo que envía una imagen de ella mandándole un beso.

'Por ultimo dile que tal vez sea necesario que tengas más de una pareja por varias razones' le dice con una sonrisa zorruna

'Pero porque' le responde tratando de no sonrojarse al imaginarse con varias chicas.

'Veras Naruto …' le empieza a contar sobre el CRA y el exceso de Yang en su cuerpo con su resistencia Uzumaki.

* * *

Recordado sobre el proceso de conducir su chakra a sus dientes con Kurami para el tratamiento, va a la oficina del Hokage para decirle sobre las soluciones y sus riesgos.

Pasando a la secretaria que le mandas miradas poco amistosas llega enfrente de la puerta para tocar.

"Entre"

"Hola jiji, ya llegue y se" se corta al ver que no están solo sino que esta una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos vestida con vendas?

"Naruto déjame presentarte a tu nueva sensei, Kurenai Yuhi" le dice mirando a Naruto inspeccionando a Kurenai pero no de forma pervertida por suerte no tendrá que preparar para internarlo al hospital después.

"Así que tú eres Naruto Uzumaki verdad" le pregunta Kurenai después de ver que no está viéndola de mala forma sino para comprobar sus capacidades pero de nuevo quien le enseño eso.

"Hai, Kurenai-san" le responde Naruto en lo que recuerda las lecciones de Kurami para ver si una persona está en guardia en una postura normal.

"Ya veo permíteme agradecerte por curar a Anko de su maldición" le responde haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Eto no es necesario solo hizo lo que demandaba la situación jejeje" le responde un poco ruborizado por no tener mucha experiencia en ser agradecido por lo que termina con una risa incomoda en lo que se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente.

"Ok ya que esta presentado formalmente quisiera saber sobre la respuesta al favor de ayer Naruto" Hiruzen llama la atención de ambos para aligerar la incomodidad de Naruto en lo activada el sello de confidencialidad.

"Hai jiji, la situación es" termina al recordad a Kuranei para ver a Hiruzen

"Naruto, ella sabe lo de tu condicion"

Asintiendo para proceder a contarle sobre el acuerdo con el Kyubi así como su historia y el único tratamiento a Yakumo sin decirle nada de su línea de sangre.

"Así que te reuniste con el Kyubi e hicieron un trato porque no quiere que seas débil si estará encerrado en ti por lo que te dio acceso a su chakra ¿verdad?"

Naruto: "Si, así como me dijo sobre como curar a Yakumo"

Hiruzen: "Ok, que piensas Kuranei"

-Sabiendo la situación de Yakumo-chan asi como su sueño por ser Ninja tal vez lo acepte pero no sabría cómo reaccionaría si le dicen que tiene que casarse con Naruto y menos pensando lo que dirá su tío de ello-

Kurenai: "Creo que sería mejor hablar en privado primero con Yakumo para ver cómo proceder antes de avisarle a su clan"

Hiruzen: "Cat" aparece un anbu con mascara de Gato

Cat: "Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen: "Ve a llamar Yakumo con un grupo de Anbus por si acaso si preguntas dile que verificaremos su sello"

Cat: "Hai" le responde para desaparecer.

"Ahora en lo que esperamos Naruto quiero que estés preparado ya que con la probabilidad de que estés con ella es Necesario que sepas sobre el Kyubi y tal vez sobre que tengas más de una esposa" le responde recordando sus sospechas de que despertó su línea de sangre.

"Ok" lo dice pensado en ver una reacción de odio a él como los civiles.

15 minutos después.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Hiruzen: "Adelante"

"Buenos días, Hokage-sama" le responde una niña con pelo de color castaño, con una moña en la esquina izquierda de color amarillo, ella tiene unas cejas muy delgadas y de color negras, unos ojos verdes y una pequeña nariz y boca vestida de un Kimono formal de color Rosa.

Kurenai al ver a su ex alumna solo saludar al Hokage y a ella solo un vistazo sintió como una puñalada en su corazón. En lo que Naruto vio los ojos de Yakumo apagados sin ganas muy parecido a él pero en menor nivel.

"Bueno días, Yukami-san quisiera hablarte de una posible solución a tu situación para que puedas ser nueva mente una Kunoichi" al decirle se mirar una luz en los ojos de Yakumo.

"Lo malo es que también con lleva algunas riesgos y posibles sacrificios pero si todo sale bien tendrás un cuerpo sano y se estabilizara tu habilidades en el genjutsu ya que tendrás energía yang para estabilizarlo" lo dice en lo que activa el sello de privacidad.

"Cuáles son los riesgos" lo dice con determinación sabiendo que no puede quedarse así ya que ha visto como la tratan en el clan y los movimiento de su Tío.

"Bueno se trata de que …" le empieza a narra el tratamiento así de cómo estará apegada a Naruto sorprendiendo a todos al ver que no tenía miedo u odio al enterarse del secreto de Naruto.

Después de la explicación.

Yakumo: "Desearía pensarlo mejor, me podría dar tiempo"

Hiruzen: "Tienes una semana cuando tengamos que verificar tu sello"

Al pronunciarlo no paso desapercibido para todos en la sala el ceño fruncido de Naruto al pronunciarlo para ocultarlo lo más rápido posible.

Yakumo: "Gracias" con eso se retira.

Hiruzen: "Bueno Kurenai puede llevar a Naruto para ver a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y espero que sepan que esto es un secreto rango S"

"Hai" Kurenai/Naruto.

* * *

POV Kurenai

Después de salir de la oficina de Hokage se fueron al campo de entrenamiento 8 donde encontraron un Kiba hablando con Shino escuchando y una Hinata mirando con ojos con fuegos? A Anko que comía dango con una sonrisa.

"Bueno equipo déjame presentarle a nuevo compañero de equipo, Naruto Uzumaki" lo dice Kuranei después de aplaudir para llamar la atención.

"Hola a todos" les responde rascándose su cabeza por el nerviosismo en lo que platica con Kurami.

'Es cierto lo que dice sobre Hinata-chan' en lo que mira a Hinata sonrojándose para luego mirar hacia bajo en lo que juega con sus dedos –Espero que mejore-.

'Si lo siento ella se siente atraído por ti a igual que la otra' le responde Kurami.

'¿Qui..' No lo termina al sentir la mirada depredadora de Anko.

En lo que se presentaba Naruto, Kurenai inspecciono las respuestas de su equipo, sin perderse el ataque de tímida y amor de Hinata, la mirada de depredación de Anko con un sutil amor, agradecimiento entre otros escondidos que si no fuera por lo tanto que la conociera lo perdería pero demonios sí que era mucho ya que dejo de comer los dangos, la mirada desafiante de Kiba y la mirada analítica de Shino.

"Kurenia-sensei porque pone al perdedor aquí, llevamos una semana trabajando juntos para ser un equipo y pones a Naruto aquí apenas cuando lo estamos logrando, verdad Shino" como lo suponía fue Kiba el primero en hablar en lo que señalaba a Naruto, claro que se tensó un poco al ver la mirada de Anko le lanzo a Kiba pero no la podía culpar porque sabía sus sentimientos.

"Kurenai-sensei creo que es cierto apenas estamos trabajando en equipo e incorporar otro puede provocar más problemas que beneficios" dijo Shino con su habitual voz sin mucha emociones.

"yyy-yo creo que debemos darle una oportunidad" responde entre tartamudos Hinata, si estuviéramos solas aplaudiría por su coraje de nos desmayarse y ayudar a Naruto.

"Oye chuco a quien llamas perdedor" le responde Naruto en lo que mira a Kiba desafiante.

Kiba: "A ti perdedor que apenas te graduaste"

Naruto: "Veremos que dice después de ver mis habilidades"

Kiba: "Habla el que le pateo el trasero el culo de pato"

Naruto: "Igual que a ti o ya tiene dificultad con tu pequeño cerebro para recordad"

Antes de intentar detenerlos, Anko intervino con una propuesta algo peligrosa pero justa.

"Ok, mocosos que tal si resolvemos esto con una lucha de Taijutsu para ver cómo les va para después mostrar las habilidades que piensa" les contesta en los que los agarra por las chaquetas para llévalos en medio del claro sin esperar la respuesta, en lo que Shino va atrás en el lado de Kiba.

"haa vamos también es bueno que sepamos sus habilidades de su nuevo compañero de equipo" en lo que camino a lado de Hinata.

"Sigue así puedes llegar a él" le susurro en lo que le acaricio su cabeza para seguir caminando ignorando el nuevo tono de rojo de Hinata después de saber que no se desmayara aun.

Pov general

"Bueno como no queremos muertos, desgarres, laceraciones, …" Anko empieza a narra por unos 10 minutos varias formas de heridas graves poniendo un poco verde a los 3 niños hasta que se acerca los demás.

"Se realizara un combate de puro Taijutsu entendido" dice Anko con una sonrisa sin preocuparse por el ligero cambio de color de los peleadores.

"Hai" Kiba/Naruto en lo que ambos se ponen en posición de combates.

Kiba flexiona sus piernas en lo que se apoya con su brazo derecho ligeramente flexionado en el suelo y su brazo izquierdo extendido a su izquierda ligeramente flexionado con ambas manos como garras (Postura de Taijutsu Inuzuka #1).

Naruto toma la postura de con sus dos brazos enfrente a la altura de su cuello como en el boxeo pero con los codos así fuera y sus piernas flexionadas y separada a medio pie de lo normal con su pierna derecha adelante y la izquierda atrás.

"Ok, Hajime" con eso Anko da inicio a la pelea legendaria que nunca se olvidara en las arenas del tiempo.

Kiba cierra la distancia en lo que mantiene la altura para realizar un golpe ascendente en lo que mira la cara de sorpresa de Naruto hasta…

Naruto se sorprende por la velocidad de Kiba con todo el entrenamiento de Kurami logra reaccionar a tiempo utilizando su rodilla izquierda para darle el su cara en lo que se eleva le da un golpe igual a la cara con su derecha realizando que se voltee antes de caer de cara al pasto para agarra sus brazos para doblarlos a sus espalda en lo que se sienta encima y espera su rendición.

"Ganador Naruto Uzumaki" declara Anko un poco sorprendida y muy feliz.

Kiba reacciona al sentir que se le levanta un peso de encima para ver a todos excepto Anko sonriente sorprendidos en lo que Naruto tiene igual a él una mirada en blanco y Akamaru corriendo para lamber su cara.

Naruto '¿Kurami que paso por que me sentí tan tan ligero y libre?'

Kurami 'Es porque ya no tiene los sellos que te retenían y una mejora por el despertar de tus genes y el uso de mi chakra'

Naruto 'Genial dattebayo'

"Aaaah maldito tramposo, usaste chakra" "Guau" le grita Kiba en lo que lo señala y ladra Akamaru como apoyándolo.

"Mentira no uses chancla" le responde Naruto 'Verdad'.

Kurami 'No, no lo hiciste y es Chakra'

"Pues como es posible que en menos de una semana mejores tanto y me derrotes" refuta Kiba.

Naruto "Es porque no podía usar todo mi poder antes"

Kiba "Miedoso, no tienes la agallas de pelear justo hasta ahora que me confié"

Naruto "Mentira"

Kiba "Entonces porque no usaste todo tu poder antes"

"Fueee por diversos factores que no pude" le responde cruzando sus brazos y mirando a otro lado.

Kiba "Cuales factores"

Naruto "No puedo decirlo"

"Por q…" no logra acabar a sentir a alguien agarrando su hombro para ver a Shino negando su cabeza.

"iii ahh Bueno, más te vale que no te contengas en las misiones" le responde Kiba irritado.

Naruto "Claro que no"

Kiba "Bien"

"Eto, Kiba podemos" le responde Naruto cuando Kiba está regresando para ver a Naruto extendiendo su mano para hacer el sello de reconciliación.

"Solo porque seremos compañeros de equipo" le responde de mala gana Kiba en lo que completa el sello.

Naruto "Si"

Anko "Bueno ahora Shino vs Naruto"

Shino "Anko-sempai yo me ri…"

"Shino ahora somos ninja hay situaciones en que no podemos retirarnos y sin chakra pero hay que hacer lo mejor no solo por nosotros sino por nuestro equipo" le grita Naruto al ver que se retiraba sin pelear, recordando una de las distintas situaciones que le enseño Kurami cuando no quería seguir los combates para motivarlo.

"Shino es cierto puede que no quieras pero en las misiones nunca se sabe cuándo puedes acabar en una situación similar es mejor intentarlo para ver cómo mejorar después" responde Kurenai algo sorprendida al ver la lógica de lo que dijo Naruto y mirar a su Imouto (Hermana menor) de todo menos de sangre inspirarse y prepararse para su pelea.

"OK, Naruto gracias por el consejo daré lo mejor" respondió Shino después de ver la lógica de lo que le dijo sin enojarse con Naruto solo para el mismo por no entrenar más su taijutsu.

Anko "Hajime"

Y así comienza la pelea de Naruto con el saco de boxeo Shino ya que sin importar intentar defenderse ya que con la fuerza de los golpes lo trapazaba y con la velocidad no le daba oportunidad de contraatacar, siguió así hasta que de una patada a su costilla cayo.

"Ganador Naruto"

"Buen intento, resististe más de lo que esperaba" le dice Naruto en lo que le extiende su mano que acepta.

Después de hacer el sello, se pone alado de Kiba en lo que Hinata ocupa su lugar.

Naruto "Hinata espero que intentes atacarme como si fuéramos enemigos no te contengas, demostremos nuestras fuerzas"

"Hai" le responde Hinata algo un poco más fuerte de lo que quiso para ruborizarse un poco las mejillas pero no quito su determinación ni aparto sus ojos a Naruto.

Esta vez Naruto cambio su postura poniendo ambos brazos enfrente en lo que sobrepuso sus manos una encima del otro con un distancia de 10cm entre ambas en lo que lo flexionaba con sus codos afuera y sus pierna flexionadas pero ya no una adelante de la otra sino que iguales.

Hinata se puso en una postura entandar de su clan (la del examen chunin contra Neji)

Anko "Hajime"

(Derecha D – Izquierda I)

Al dar inicio al combate ninguno ataco sino que quedo viendo al otro en espera de su movimiento.

"Naruto ataca, no sea cobarde o te asusta una niña" le grita Kiba desperrado de que solo se queden viendo sin hacer nada, sin notar el tic de Kurenai y Anko así como la negación silenciosa de Shino.

"Está haciendo bien en esperar a que Hinata ataque, ya que con el estilo de taijutsu de los Hyuga con solo un descuido u oportunidad pueden acabar el combate" le dice Kurenai tratando de sonar lo más estándar posible sin sacar su agresión a Kiba.

"Pero un verdadero hombre no debe ser intimidado por una mujer y que tenemos más fuerza para aguantes unos golpes" se jacta en voz alta Kiba tratando de llamar la atención y lado bueno de Hinata en lo que sí es posible también de sus dos nuevas senseis sin saber que estaba a pocos pasos de tener la oportunidad de estar en primera fila o más para ver lo que sucede a los prisioneros de I&T de Konoha por el comentario machista y dirigido a Naruto.

Hinata viendo que Naruto no haría un movimiento que podía darle un hueco a su defensa y para mostrarle su valentía se precipito por un golpe a su hombro con su palma D solo para ser agarrada por la muñeca por la mano I de Naruto, intentando zafarse con una palma I a su brazo I solo para ser desviado por su mano D en lo que nota que intenta darle una patada para retirarse sin tener tiempo para hacer algo al notar que fue una finta y ser víctima de un cabezazo de Naruto incluido su protector para retroceder medio aturdida por el impacto para ver que un golpe dirigido a su cuello por lo que sin pensar lanza por instinto lanza una palmada directo al corazón de Naruto para terminar en…


	7. Malentendidos 1

"" = Habla

'' = Habla mental

\- = Piensa

**Negritas - Autor**

**() Notas del autos**

Imouto - Hermana menor

Oto-san - Padre

Onee-san - hermana mayor

Protector de Frente - Hitai-ate

* * *

El golpe y la palma se detuvieron a 1 cm de su objetivo.

Anko "Empate"

"No" Naruto lo negó lo que causo un susto y arrepentimiento de Hinata pensando que perdió solo para ser sorprendida por sus siguientes palabras.

Naruto "Perdí, Gano Hinata"

"Ganadora, Hinata" con un asentimiento Anko declaro el resultado.

Hinata "Pepepep pero yo, no perdí Naruto solo"

Naruto "No, Hinata si fuera una pelea normal mi golpe puede que te hiera mucho pero vivirías en lo que tú me matarías, ganaste"

Kurenai "Buen juicio, ahora realicen el sello"

"Hai" Naruto/Hinata

"Eres increíble Hinata, lograste ganarme al fina dattebayo" le da un pulgar arriba Naruto después del sello.

'Naruto me felicito con su dattebayo que gran día' es lo último que pensó Hinata antes de desmayarse con un rojo tomate y una gran sonrisa claro que logro archivarlo en su mente con otros momentos felices en la carpeta de su Naruto-kun.

"Haaa Hinata, ayuda debemos llevarlo a un médico" al verla caer Naruto se apresuró a cacharla para después gritar en por la histeria pensado que la daño más de lo que esperaba.

"Ok, tranquilo Naruto solo tendrás que ir por un encargo en la panadería para levantarla ya que no tenemos tiempo para esperar que despierte sola" le dice Kurenai antes de cargar a su Imouto en lo que le entrega un papel a Naruto con la dirección y el encargo ¨Reviviendo a Hinata¨ cómo nombre.

Naruto "Que yo pero no sería mejor otro ya vez pues eto es mejor no"

"Vamos Naruto-kun yo me encargo si se hace difícil" le dice Anko al ver lo mal que se pone nervioso Naruto en lo que trata de pensar en una excusa ya que tal vez no lo acepten de buena gana la panadería.

Naruto "Gracias, Anko-senpai"

"Vamos Naruto-kun con lo que vivimos no es necesario el senpai" le dice con una sonrisa depredadora que daba a entender que no tenía opción.

"Ok, Anko-kun" le responde Naruto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas en lo que se van.

'Genial dos grandes problemas con lo que trabajar para que funcione este equipo' pensó Kurenai en lo que recostaba a Hinata en la sombra de un árbol esperando a que despertara o que llegara el equipo para hacerlo.

"Ahh no puedo creer que aún sigue pensando eso cuando Hinata se desmaya, Shino porque no le decimos" susurro Kiba a Shino después de rascarse la cabeza de desesperación en lo que Akamaru asistió.

"Porque juramos no decirle y respetaremos la decisión excepto que algo ocurra que no obligue a cambiar de decisión" en lo que se ponen nuevos anteojos después de ser destruidos por el combate anterior.

"Pero es exasperante que piense que es una enfermedad lo que tiene Hinata o desnutrición, como llego a ese suposición no entiendo a veces a Naruto" susurra un poco más fuerte Kiba esperando que Kurenai no lo escuche a 10m de su ubicación recostando a Hinata.

Lo que no sabían es que a una distancia de 10 m un jonin puede escuchar los susurros y 20 m para Kurenai si tiene algo que ver con su querida Imouto o su amiga Anko.

"Baja la voz puede escucharnos" le dice Shino un poco demasiado tarde al sentir una mano en su hombro así como en el Kiba.

"Ooh Chicos les gustaría decirle sobre que están hablando a su querida Sensei sino puede que empiece a enseñarles sobre los peligro de un usuario de Genjutsu curioso" les habla en susurros Kurenai en lo que aplica un agarre casi de hierro en ambos alumnos mirando a Kiba sabiendo que era el más fácil para hablar a comparación de Shino.

"jeje no sé de qué hablas Kurenai-senpai" lo dice medio nervioso Kiba en lo que mira a Akamaru corre para hacer distancia de ellos 'Genial'.

"Supongo que podemos probar el genjutsu de mundo gatuno o el mundo de sapos ya que voy a necesitar unos gritos para destapar mis oídos porque pensaría que dijeron algo de Hinata, desmayo, desnutrición y Naruto" en lo que muestra su sonrisa más inocente posible que promete uno que otro trauma psicológico y aprieta los hombros de ambos que están más pálidos imaginándose en esos mundos.

Kiba "jejej creo que mejor vara al medi"

"Si promete no decirle nada a Naruto le diremos" le responde Shino en lo que trata de recuperar su color de piel pensando en un mundo infestado de sapos come insectos y sabiendo que no hay salida por cómo se preocupa Kurenai-sensei con Hinata aunque trate de ocultarlo.

"Soy todo oídos" en lo que suelta a Shino pero mantiene a Kiba aun en el agarre.

Kiba "Sensei porque no me suelta"

Kurenai "Por cómo reacciona Akamaru no estamos seguros que te quedaras"

"Hai" lo dice Kiba en lo que ve a Akamaru a más de 100m jugando con su cola como si no le importara la seguridad de Kiba 'Tantos regaños de Kaasan deben haberlo afectado'.

Kurenai "Bueno quien comienza"

Kiba "Ahh todo empezó…"

**Flashback**

Primer año de la academia

Entre los arboles de la academia se encontraba 3 niños uno mirando las nubes, otro comiendo papa como si dependiera su vida de ello en lo que compartía unas con su amigo que no se quedaba muy atrás.

Choji "Oye Naruto dice que no te llevas con ninguna niña de la clase pero porque no intentas con la chica de ojos blanco"

Shikamaru "Hinata Hyuga"

Choji "Si ella"

"Les diré si prometen no decirle a nadie sale" lo dice en lo que busca por todos lados para confirmar que estaba solos.

"Hai" Choji/Shikamaru lo dijeron sin pensar al ver su cara seria sabiendo las pocas veces que decía eso es porque algo importante nada de dudas y solo les decía a los que confiaba.

"Por temor a lastimarla" lo dice Naruto al miran abajo con su cabello ocultando su ojos.

"¿Lastimarla?" le pregunta Choji con una ceja alzada, en lo que Shikamaru se siento curioso por la respuesta hasta que miran una cola blanca en un árbol donde ven a Kiba y tal vez Shino.

'Así que están espiándonos pero como son amigos de Hinata y saben el enamoramiento así Naruto tal vez sea buena idea que lo escuchen sino siempre puedo interrumpir la plática si veo que no es conveniente' lo piensa en lo que le hace una seña a Choji para no decir nada, una que desarrollo principalmente por su madre y es pasada de generación a generación por los hombre Nara para evitar problemas con sus esposas o madres se enteren de algo.

Asintiendo Choji le presta atención a Naruto para descubrir más cosas en lo que sabe que Shikamaru intervendrá si es necesario y Naruto distraído en responder no lo nota.

"Si, vera puede que sea por ya saben eso y aquello" dice Naruto un poco nervioso sin saber cómo responder sin pasar vergüenza.

"Naruto somos tu amigos no importa lo que digas no nos reiremos" le responde Shikamaru al ver a Naruto tratando de evitar la respuesta en lo que mira la cabeza de Kiba salir del árbol para ser jalado de vuelta en lo que le da un asentimiento a Shino.

"Bueno, es que cada vez que me acerco se pone roja y se desmaya así que tal vez sea alérgica a mi o algo que uso" dice Naruto con las mejilla algo roja de vergüenza en lo que piensa que probo cambiando los jabones para ropa o baño y los ramen instantáneos que comía claro que los más baratos ya que eran los únicos que le alcanzaba a igual que otros le decían demonio entre otros apodos malos por lo que tal vez tenga que ver con su estado de Hinata.

"Así que piensa que es por eso que le ocurre eso a Hinata" lo dice Choji en unos de los raros momento de dejar de comer por lo impactante de la respuesta.

Naruto "Si"

"Naruto no creo que sea por ello ya si fuera así solo en los lugares que has estado se desmayaría porque se mantiene tu olor" lo dice Shikamaru en medio entiende la lógica de Naruto sabiendo que no tiene padres o gente que le diga las cosas así de como aprende mucho mirando u oyendo de otros.

"Bueno era eso o por falta de comida" lo dice un poco aliviado sabiendo que no era el la causa viendo la lógica de Shikamaru.

"¡Falta de comida!" lo dice Choji medio temblando por lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien según él.

"Eso es, Choji le puedes dar comida a Hinata y te daré estos cupones" lo dice en lo que saca los cupones extra carne para ramen que había guardado para una ocasión especial recordando a Choji que a veces a él le da comida cuando tiene que pasar hambre ya que le ha ocurrido antes de aprender a cazar en el bosque suministros extras que se desmaya por falta de fuerzas y a otros pobres que le da fiebre por lo mismo (vive en el barrio pobre).

"Que comida crees que Hinata no tiene suficiente pero" quiso alegar más Choji hasta que Shikamaru le pone una mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

"¿Pero Naruto porque te preocupas tanto por Hinata hasta llegar a dar esos cupones?" le pregunta Shikamaru sabiendo lo importante que es los cupones para Naruto ya que se lo dan solo en su cumpleaños y es como un tesoro para el a nivel emocional como diciéndole a Choji que es gordo es casi un sacrilegio quitárselos.

"Porque es la única que no me hace nada" 'Y es parecido a mi situación no quiero que sufra' lo dice mirando a otro lado para evitar que su máscara caiga.

En lo que suena la chicharra para entrar al salón.

"O no se me olvido la tarea ten Choji te lo encargo me voy antes que Iruka-sensei me vea" lo dice en lo que le entrega los cupones a Choji.

"Naruto no es…" no termina de decirlo otra vez Choji al ver a Shikamaru deteniéndolo para que acepte los cupones.

"Está bien nos encargaremos de darle comida a Hinata de parte tuya no te preocupes" lo dice en lo que mira a su amigo suspirando para irse.

"Shikamaru porque me detuviste, le hubiera dicho el porqué de que se desmaye Hinata para evitar más malentendidos" lo dice Choji algo enojado ya que sabe lo importante de los cupones de Naruto y que no era necesario llegar a esos Extremos.

"Antes de continuar, salgan" lo dice en lo que mira un árbol para ver a Kiba y Shino saliendo.

"Hola, pasábamos por para regresar a clases apenas llegamos" lo dice algo nervioso Kiba tratando de pensar cómo salirse sin que piensen que los espiaba.

Shino "Kiba te ya sabían que estábamos aquí"

"Si, antes que todo me puede prometer que no le dirán nada a Hinata sobre lo que dijo Naruto, ni le dirán la verdad a Naruto sobre Hinata"

"Que pero si sabes que Hinata estaría feliz sabiendo la preocupación de Naruto así ella no podemos callarnos y verla sufrir así" lo dice Kiba gritando y señalando a Shikamaru con su ceño fruncido.

Shikamaru "Si te digo el por qué no es conveniente lo harán"

"Siempre que sea lo mejor para ellos" lo dice Shino viendo a Kiba para asentir en lo que cruza los brazos.

"Bueno es por la seguridad de Naruto" lo dice como si nada para ver a todos alzar la cejas sabiendo que nadie entendió y le toca explicarlo 'Problemático esperaba que Shino supiera y lo dijera para no tener que hablar más'.

Shikamaru "Bueno supongamos que le decimos la verdad a Naruto se emocionara y se decidirá a estar con Hinata, lo que provocara que salga herido sabiendo la enemistad de los Hyugas a Naruto pero él no se dará por vencido hasta quien sabe que le hagas para que Hinata se culpe por ello"

"Pero somos sus amigos y tenemos clanes podemos protegerlo como amigo de Hinata y Naruto lo cumpliré" dice Kiba, siendo un Inuzuka mira a su amigos y familiares como una manada lo que es algo muy importante para él y más siendo el alfa es su responsabilidad como líder mantener a la manada junta y segura. En lo que Choji asiente a igual que Shino.

"Supongamos que convencemos a nuestro clanes para protegerlos, pero no podemos hacer todo el tiempo y no estamos seguro que aceptara cooperar nuestro clanes hacer una enemistad hacia los Hyugas por alguien que no es del clan mismo" lo dice en lo que ve a Shino asentir, Choji dudar y Kiba apretar los dientes suponiendo que saben la respuesta.

Shikamaru "Ahora si le decimos a Hinata es posible que intente decirle los sentimiento a Naruto y si acepta ocurrirá los mismo ya que Hinata es demasiado tímida y suave para detener los miembros de su clan así como su padre para aceptar la relación y evitar que le hagan algo a Naruto"

"Que así que dices que no pueden nunca estar junto" lo dice Kiba enojado, puede que sienta un enamoramiento por Hinata pero como también lo tiene como hermana menor siente que es justo darle una oportunidad de confesión así Naruto después de escuchar lo que dijo sabiendo que es posible que sea mutua.

"No, si Hinata se arma de valor y lograr hacer su declaración tendrán la suficiente resolución para hacerle frente a su padre por lo menos y tendrá una mínima oportunidad de estar juntos" lo dice Shikamaru retrocediendo un poco por Kiba.

"Y si lo hace pero sigue igual lo intentan atacar los Hyugas los dejaremos" le pregunta Shino viendo la lógica pero también esa posible opción desafortunada.

"Lo apoyaremos y trataremos de defenderlo y en lo que Hinata siendo heredera debe poder detener una gran parte a que lo haga si le decimos lo que piensa Naruto por ella y le confiesa sin estar al 100% decidida a hacerle frente a las dificultades" le responde Shikamaru con una cara seria.

"Está bien, no diremos nada pero es mejor que mantengas tu palabra" le responde Shino en lo que arrastra a Kiba con Akamaru de cola.

"Ahora que hago con los Cupones" le dice Choji sorprendido sabiendo en el gran rollo en el que se encuentra la posible felicidad de sus dos amigos.

"Haz unos ventó para Hinata y Naruto como compensación es mejor que varié un poco la comida Naruto y dile a Hinata unas palabras de aliento que es para que agarre valor o algo" dice Shikamaru en lo que va al aula viendo que Iruka-sensei sale a ver si alguien sigue jugando para meterlo al aula y ya tiene suficiente de gritos por parte de su madre para agregar otro al día.

**Fin FB**

"Y eso paso" lo dice Kiba en lo que por fin se libra del agarre de Kurenai-sensei para crear un espacio por si quieres hacerle algo.

En lo que Kurenai trata de mantener una cara neutral mientras que por dentro no sabe si llorar, sentir pena o reír por la lógica de Naruto saco así el comportamiento de Hinata con él, pero aceptando su lógica viendo que es huérfano y con lo mucho que ha ido al hospital por la desnutrición y presenciando los efectos de ello con otros vagabundos viendo donde vive no le sorprende que piense así sin nadie para ponerlo al tanto.

'La parte buena es que los esfuerzos de Hinata no se desperdiciaron por completo pero ahora tengo que hablar con Anko e Hinata sobre Naruto en lo que informo a Hiashi sobre el malentendido para evitar animosidad contra Naruto por parte de los Hyugas por ofender su Honor' piensa Kurenai en lo que se acerca a Hinata para pasar su mano suavemente por su cabello en lo que piensa que hacer para resolver todo y lograr la felicidad de su Imouto y su mejor amiga/semi-pareja.

Mientras Naruto regresa con Anko feliz de que la panadería no lo rechazara y le diera lo que necesitaba por lo que inmediato lo agrego a la lista de tienda para ser cliente frecuente, pero si conociera mejor a Anko sabría que algo está mal ya que estuvo callada todo el rato pero como apenas se han visto dos veces no lo sabe.

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei ya tenemos el paquete" le grita Naruto en lo que sostiene una bolsa de papel cerrada con el nombre de Hinata enfrente.

"Ok Naruto, quiero que saque un rollo de canela y lo acerque a Hinata lentamente y trata de no sostenerlo fuerte para evitar cualquier inconveniente" le dice Kurenai en lo que los otros está a su lado y curiosamente sostiene un cronometro en su mano y Shino con un portapapeles listo para anotarlo con un lapiz.

"Ok" lo dice algo vacilante al verlo apartarse unos metros y ver la gran concentración de Kurenai como si no quisiera perderse nada.

En lo que saca el rollo de canela para acercase a Hinata lentamente, en lo que internamente se inquietaba por una razón extraña.

2 metros – 1 metro - .5 metros – 25 cm –

Después de un borrón azul sin saberlo desapareció el rollo para ver a Hinata darle el último mordisco sin saber cómo sucedió, antes de que preguntara.

"0.43 segundos un poco más rápido de lo usual" declara Kurenai en lo que Shino lo escribe.

"¡Haaa Naannana Naruto-Kukukuku!" después de terminar de comer y enterarse de su nuevo registro Hinata se da cuenta de que lo hizo enfrente de su Naruto-kun por lo que empezó a sonrojarse sabiendo que realizo un comportamiento inpropio de una dama según los estándares Hyuga por lo que estaba tratando de disculparse por ello.

"Ook, ahora que despertaste podemos comenzar seguir co…" les habla Kurenai al ver a sus estudiante dar una imitación barata de la risa de Orochimaru según lo que le dijo Anko y evitar más humillación de su Imouto.

"ejem Kurenai creo que antes sería bueno demostrarle a los chicos que una Kunoichi puede tener suficiente fuerza para derribar a un hombre o ninja hombre con unos golpes" la interrumpe Anko mirando a Kiba con una pequeña sonrisa recordando felicitar a Hinata por su intento de imitación después de una buena 'lección de taijutsu'.

"Supongo que sería una buena lección Kiba, Anko prepárense" lo dice Kurenai con la misma sonrisa de cuando lo amenazo, pero Kiba viendo a Hinata despierta pone la frente fuerte y solo asiente en lo que se posiciona.

Kurenai "Hajime"

Mucho antes de poner tan siquiera salir de su postura de Taijutsu, Kiba sintió un agarre a su cintura por detrás con una suavidad en su espalda pero antes de procesar el suceso y ser feliz por el contacto lo trago la oscuridad por segunda vez.

"Caída del Halcón junior" Anko grito su técnica de taijutsu después de enterar la cabeza de Kiba en la tierra con una versión de suplex suyo.

Kurenai "Ganador por NKO, Anko"

En lo que los otros genin tratan de procesar lo sucedido ya que de un rato para otros Anko desapareció para estar enterrando a Kiba en el suelo sin poder seguir la velocidad de movimiento.

Kurenai "*Aplauso* bueno hay que desenterrar a Kiba antes que se ahogue, todos quiero que …"

"Kurenai-sensei creo que tenemos que ver las habilidades de Akamaru, listo" le responde Naruto en lo que saca un cronometro algo viejo pero funcional y mandaba un clon a buscar algo en el bosque.

"Gua" dice Akamaru con una mirada determinada a Kiba.

Naruto "Go"

"Naruto porque llevas un cronometro y porque el clon" en lo que Akamaru salta para desenterrar la cabeza de Kiba con poco interés, Kurenai le pregunta.

"Bueno es útil para algunas situaciones 'Como en bromas por etapas o usos de bombas caseras' y el clon horita lo vera de regreso" los dice algo nervioso Naruto para ver acabar a Akamaru.

"Tiempo, 45 segundo muy bien" le dice a Akamaru en lo que le rasca la orejas como recompensa que acepta a gusto.

"Jefe ya lo tengo" le dice el clon con varias ramas para luego desaparecer en lo que deja caer las ramas.

Naruto "Kurenai-sensei la primera lección es trabajo de equipo verdad"

Kurenai "Si, porque preguntas"

"Bueno aquí tengo nuestro primera tarea de trabajo en equipo" lo dice en lo que le entrega a cada uno una rama, incluyendo a sus dos sensei y Akamaru.

"Vamos" les responde en lo que empieza a picar a Kiba con un palito para que Anko se le uniera rápidamente seguido de Akamaru y Shino, para ser ultimo Hinata después de una poco de pelea interna y estar alado de Naruto.

"Ya que es bueno relajarse un poco" lo acepta Kurenai para estar a la par de Anko.

"Así sigua chicas, más fuerte les mostrare el al…" lástima que Kiba tenía la costumbre de hablar mientras duerme y no pudo acabar de decir al tener un palo enterrado en su boca por parte de Kurenai salvándolo de cualquier posible hospitalización por Anko.

"Buaaa ba que fue eso" lo dice enojado Kiba después sobarse la cabeza y quitarle el palo a Akamaru que aún seguía pichándolo.

"Una lección ahora saber que una mujer te puede incapacitar con un golpe ¿Entendido?" les responde Anko con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido por lo que dijo mientras estaba inconsciente en lo que rompe la rama.

Kiba "Hai"

Kurenai "Bueno, algo más que quieran verificar con Naruto sobre unirse al equipo"

Todos "No"

Shino "Naruto quisiera preguntarte algo, eres libre de contestar o no"

Naruto "Que"

Shino "Que causo el cambio de equipo"

Con esa pregunta las sensei se tensaron un poco pero nadie lo noto excepto Hinata por la familiarización con Kurenai, en lo que Naruto se detuvo un poco y dejo de sonreír.

Naruto 'Kurami-chan sería buena idea decirles'

Kurami 'Te sugiero que lo digas y le pidas a tu sensei que te enseñe métodos para evitar las sustitución por si el Uchiha lo aprende y quiera hacerle eso a tus compañeros'

Naruto 'No creo que dude en hacerlo si pudiera después de lo que me hizo'

Naruto "Umm ... Kurenai-sensei no hay nada que me impida contestarlo verdad"

"No lo creo pero en verdad lo quieres decir" le responde Kurenai –Puede que sea bueno que estén alerta con el equipo de Kakashi si no logra corregirlos y por lo perezoso que es mejor prevenir que lamentar-.

Y así empezó a hablarles sobre su prueba del equipo 7 para ver si eran aceptado como genin o no con todo lo que implicaba el no desayunas hasta el momento de irse después de que lo dejaron en el árbol y tubo que zafarse solo para ir a casa.

Cuando termino Naruto pudo ver a sus dos sensei serias pero con un rastro de enojo en sus ojos, un gran zumbido por parte de Shino, Kiba estaba sangrando un poco por lo puños al apretarlo mucho con los diente rechinando por enojo mientras Akamaru está mostrando los dientes pero lo que más lo desconcertó fue la mirada de odio puro de Hinata pero rápido supo que no era dirigido a él por lo que se calmó.

Hinata tenía unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos pero lo impresionante fue que activo su byakugan sin necesidad de sella o pronunciar su nombre, el cual desconcertó también a Kurenai sabiendo que incluso Neji siendo un año mayor a Hinata y proclamado Genio no lo había logrado aún ya que tenía que pronunciarlo pro lómenos para activarlos.

'Si, tengo que hablar con Hiashi de esto aunque no quiera y si es posible tener su apoyo por cómo se comporta con Naruto, demonios tanto me cuesta sacarla de su cascaron aun solos y Naruto lo hace con pocas palabra de aliento y ahora esto' lo piensa Kurenai en lo que presto mucha atención a Hinata sabiendo lo que diría Naruto para estar preparada por si quisiera sangre de un Uchiha por lo que le hizo a su amado, sabiendo que eso es una de las pocas veces que puede sacarle la razón a Hinata así como insultar a su madre o comer el ultimo rollo de canela.

"Bueno tranquilos todos, es suficiente por hoy, mañana lo tendrán libre quiero que lo usen para prepararse mejor como ninjas en lo que respecta en su ropa y hablare con su familiares sobre hoy también en la tarde de mañana, en lo que respecta a Naruto te hablare yo o Anko mañana sale" lo dice ignorando la tensión de Kiba y el ligero temblor de Hinata. –Otra vez nerviosa, hay que lograr sacarla de eso-

Todos "Hai"

Kurenai "Anko, Hinata se podía quedar quisiera hablarle de algo"

En lo que los otros se retiran pero todos pensando diferente:

Kiba –Mi madre me matara otra vez si sabe lo que dije para impresionar a Hinata y Hana se burlara de perder tan rápido de Naruto y Anko-sensei-

Akamaru –Debería cavar un agujero para Kiba, como puede estar aún vivo será gato- *olfatear* -Al parecer no-

Shino –Suerte que traje lentes de repuesto pero necesito encontrar algo más resistente para las misiones tal vez Oto-san tenga una idea-

Naruto –Debería pasar a compra pan y donde quedo la bolsa que compre-

Hinata –Que querrá Onee-san conmigo y Anko, que buenas estaban los rollo lástima que se acabaron-

Anko –Querrá saber lo que hare con Naruto-sama pero hablara con Hinata de eso-

**A partir de estos capítulos empezara a haber cambios conforme a la trama original. Espero que me digan cualquier fallo, posible incongruencia u opinión.**

**Por leerlo gracias.**


	8. Nota

**Solo doy a conocer que dejare de subirlo ya que sacare una segunda versión de ella cambiando un poco la escritura llamado igual pero dejare este por si alguien le gusto mas que la que estoy sacando.**


End file.
